


You Don't Know My Name

by lollypop21



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diners, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I'm soft for Umvie, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Who's the waitress and who's the customer?, someone has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop21/pseuds/lollypop21
Summary: The waitress at the local diner has an obvious crush on one of her regular customers. How long will she wait until she stops pining from a distance and asks for her name?-Based on Alicia Keys's 'You Don't Know My Name' AKA one of my favorite songs.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Mal & Uma (Disney)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my draft folder for about two years now. It was about time I finished it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time she came to the diner, it was on a Wednesday night. October 4th, to be precise.

She sat down in one of the corner booths, and ordered a large cup of hot chocolate and a couple of chocolate chip and macadamia cookies the size of small plates. That was pretty much all she said, for she then spent the rest of her time focused on whatever she was doing on her laptop, headphones on cutting herself away from the outside world. Meaning, she never noticed the waitress who stole glances at her from her spot behind the counter, who studied every move she made with sudden interest.

When her fingers weren’t busy typing away expertly at the keyboard, they were either swirling a strand of blue hair – funny, the waitress’s hair was blue as well – or breaking the cookies into small pieces that she would delicately place on her tongue. Sometimes she clearly got annoyed, then she would inhale and exhale slowly, close her eyes and rub her temples in slow circles.

Nonetheless, that was a very, very pretty specimen of a girl that was sitting right there.

Eventually, and much to the waitress’s displeasure, she left, but not without gracing the girl with a polite smile that would etch in her mind and distract her from her classes the next day, and the day after, and the day after that.

Every night, she prayed that she’d see this blue haired stranger again.

* * *

She came back. On the next Wednesday.

She sat in the same booth, once again pulled out her laptop and ordered the same thing. The waitress tried her best to hide her delight and contain the foolish grin that threatened to split her face in two as she picked the best looking cookies for her customer, whom she found more and more beautiful the more she looked her way.

This time she noticed the way the girl swung her head slightly to the beat of the song she was listening to while mouthing the lyrics. Or how she’d hold her cup of hot chocolate against her chin, right under her bottom lip and leave it there for a few seconds to inhale the sweetened steam before actually taking a sip.

Mostly, she noticed the tingling sensation in her own stomach as the girl handed her a wrinkled twenty to pay her bill. How could one look so cute while apologizing for not having any change?

Of course, the young waitress told her it was okay.

She earned herself an even brighter smile that night. It made her whole week.

Now she wished she knew her name.

* * *

By the third Wednesday, her coworkers had picked on her growing crush on the beautiful stranger and of course, made sure to tease her about it every chance they got, to her greatest annoyance. They tried to push her to make a move but stubborn as she was, she said she was fine just looking from afar.

This night though, for the first time, she heard her laugh. At something on her phone. But who cared.

It became one of her new favorite sounds.

* * *

From this time onward, the girl became a regular.

Every Wednesday, she’d come to the diner and sit at her usual table. Most of the time with her laptop, but a couple times she brought a book instead. The waitress realized that she liked the sight of her blue haired stranger reading better. Her features were more relaxed, she smiled more often and oh, that smile. A single glimpse of those full, soft looking lips curling up and she’d feel her insides flutter, her skin covering in goosebumps.

She’d learn something new about her beautiful stranger from time to time. For instance, she first found out that the girl was a sophomore in college just like herself, and more precisely a journalism student, hence the reason why she was often seen typing stuff on her laptop. Or that her favorite color was blue (in case no one noticed).

But she _still_ didn’t know her name. Yes, they could talk about other stuff but for some reason that simple information never seemed to come out into the spotlight.

Also, there was this one time when she didn’t show up. Needless to say, pretty much everyone in the staff noticed how the young waitress kept staring desperately at the door in hopes to see the other girl walk in, her mood worsening a little more each time it turned out not to be her. It was only one hour before her shift ended, that she reluctantly resigned to the fact that she wouldn’t come. As she made her way back to her dorm after closing the dinner that night, her thoughts would drift to the girl every two minutes. Waiting another week to get to see her face again, when she hadn’t seen her in the past week, honestly seemed like forever. Truth be told, she was clearly sad about that.

But thankfully she didn’t have to get to that point, because she came the next day. Although this time, she was accompanied. By a guy. He was very good looking, she had to admit. Polite, kind of nerdy, a wee bit edgy, and almost… charming, in a way?

“Well well well. Someone brought company today,” Jonas, one of her coworkers, teased her mercilessly as he always did. “Bet it’s a Tinder date. She’s totally getting laid after that.”

The lemon she savagely threw at him only missed his head by mere inches. How disrespectful.

But she hated to admit that they seemed quite _close._ Or at least close enough for the young waitress to decide that she liked it better when the other girl came here alone. The guy never took his eyes off of her, he was making her laugh, a lot. But as much as she loved the angelic sound, she hated that _he_ was the one bringing it out. Whoever he was, it was obvious that he had a crush on her (welcome to the club). The bright side though, was that he never tried to make a move on her. Didn’t try to get closer or touch her, let alone kiss her.

But still. An unpleasant pinch of something that could only be painted as plain jealousy burned in her belly.

The waitress tried not to sound too dry and rude when he came to pay for their bill, a thing that she actually heard them argue about. Great. Right when she had been trying to convince herself that they weren’t on a date, and though she knew that didn’t necessarily mean _that,_ she couldn’t help but assuming. The other girl smiled at her nonetheless as she politely said goodbye like she usually did, but unlike the other times her attention was quickly brought back to the boy who, once again, said something that made her laugh. He held the door open for her, and you better bet the waitress noticed how his hand subtly slipped to the small of her back as she walked out.

Fortunately, it was the first but also the last time that he came.

Heavens. Having a crush on someone whose name you didn’t even know was not easy every day.

* * *

This lasted for a little over three months, but then finally, _finally,_ fortune smiled on her on a snowy February night.

While the young waitress was busy preparing another round of hot drinks for a table of five, a sudden gust of chilly wind signaled that someone had opened the door. But it was the light bump on her shoulder caused by one of her coworkers that got her attention.

“There’s ya girl,” the girl, Vicky, said with a smirk, nodding towards the entrance.

Evie rolled her eyes, but looked anyway, only for her heart to do its usual somersaults at the sight of a certain blue haired girl. She was shaking a few lost snowflakes from her black trench coat, her signature turquoise braids pulled up in a high ponytail and brown skinned cheeks flushed from the low temperatures. Their eyes met for a brief moment as she took off her gloves, and she smiled that sweet smile of hers. The one that could make Evie’s insides melt even in the coldest of times. _Welp, here goes nothing_ , she thought, grabbing her tray of steaming mugs in order to bring them to her table of five.

“Nope, you give me this.” Vicky took the tray from her hands with a cheeky grin. “And you go take care of our _new customer_.”

They did that on purpose. Always making sure that Evie was the one serving her crush – obviously! After all, what were friends for? – in the expectation that she’ll grow some and shoot her shot. Though she was sort of grateful for it, she could never prevent the familiar nervous twist in her guts, making her swallow the lump in her throat before she made her way to the girl’s table.

“Hey, how are you tonight?” Evie asked cheerfully once she got there. She had dropped her imposed welcome speech for quite some time now. The other girl looked up from her phone.  
  
“Hi! I’m good, thank you.” She smiled again (nope, Evie was _not_ turning into a puddle thank you very much). “Though I might not be in a few minutes when I get started with _this.”_

She pulled her notebook out for emphasis, bottom lip sticking out into a pout. Evie had to giggle at the cuteness. “Lemme guess. Tough assignment?” The girl nodded. “Well, we sure have the adequate amount of sugar to keep you going. The usual?”

“You know it.”  
  
“Of course. Is there anything else I can get you?”  
  
“Hmmm.” Ebony eyes stared up at the ceiling in thought. “Do you guys still have some of that apple pie I tried a while ago?”  
  
“Yeah, plenty. Want a slice?” Evie tried to keep her tone professional, but she was internally beaming because apple pie was her favorite dessert. And also because she was talking to her crush, hello!  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
“Coming right up!”

With that Evie turned around towards the kitchen, her blueberry colored ponytail swinging from left to right with each skip in her step. The chef didn’t even bother to ask what she was doing in there, when he saw her walking to the ovens where warm, shiny pies were waiting to be served. She sliced a nice piece (bigger than the regulated size), placed it on a plate and sprinkled it with a bit of powdered sugar. A little something special that she did for ‘her’ girl only, because that’s how sweet she was. Her initial idea was to add a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top, but she figured the outside weather was already cold enough. Next to the pie on one side of the plate, she drew a sort of complex spiral pattern with caramel sauce, adorned it with several dots of whipped cream and added sliced almonds.

Majoring in interior design and being a talented artist tended to prove useful when it came to arrange plates. They were always nice, when she bothered doing so.

She’d do for her brown skinned beauty every day if she had the chance.

When she decided that the plate looked decent enough, she returned to the main room, behind the counter to make the hot chocolate and grab a spoon. She couldn’t help but to take a quick glance in the direction of the girl’s booth, to see that she was currently plugging her headphones in her laptop getting ready to work.

“There you go,” Evie said in a singsong voice, carefully placing the items on the table.  
  
“Thank you!” the other girl glanced down at her food, then back up at the waitress with a little smirk. “Wow, that looks nice. I almost don’t wanna undo it.”  
  
“You’re welcome. And well, you’ll have to eventually. If I may say so, apple pie is always best warm.”  
  
“And you’re absolutely right about that.”

She brought a spoonful of the dessert into her mouth to highlight her word, and _no,_ Evie was _not_ getting hot seeing the way her pink tongue slid across the swell of the spoon. And it really, _really_ didn’t help that the girl basically moaned as she chewed her food. “Hmmm. This is so good.”

“Enjoy it then.” She hoped that the trembling of her voice wasn’t too noticeable, as she smiled. “And, um, good luck with your assignment.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll need that.”

One second later Evie turned on her heel to get back to her other duties, heart pounding and feeling hot in the face. She now had a very clear mental image of the girl licking sugar from her perfect lips and _fuck,_ that would certainly distract her for the rest of her shift.

And distract her it did. Two hours later, after she’d been told to work the counter, she spilled hot water from the tea she was making because her mind went as far as imagining those very lips exploring her own skin. _Damn it Evie, get yourself together_. Sighing, she grabbed a cloth to wipe her mess just as the front door opened letting someone in.

“I’m back!”

Evie looked up from cleaning the counter, recognizing this voice way too well. Red lips curved up into a bright grin, as a petite girl with shoulder length, wavy platinum blonde hair and porcelain skin stood in the doorway, hip cocked to the side and smirking like she owned the place.

“Well, would you look at that. The Ice Queen has returned!” Jonas exclaimed, winking at the blonde.

The girl snapped her finger in his direction, closing her eyed for a dramatic effect. “Oh, yes, I like the title. We should keep that.” She held her head high in a regal way. “You peasants better bow down when I come in from now on.”

“I don’t know what kind of high horse you were riding back in your fjords, but you need to come off it now,” Evie sassed back, crossing her arms. “Holy shit, I didn’t know it was humanly possible to be this pale. Thank goodness you came back before you turned into Casper’s new fiancée.”

The girl walked up to the counter and sat on the stool that was closest to Evie. “If it was the case, I would’ve made sure you never slept at night.”

“Please. Even as a ghost you wouldn’t be scary,” the young waitress scoffed, making the other girl laugh.  
  
“Okay. Why don’t you come here and give me a hug instead of being such a rude bitch?”

The blueberry haired girl gladly obliged, bouncing on her feet to go greet her best friend properly.

“Now that’s better,” Mal struggled to say with Evie’s arms wrapped so tightly around her neck. “I missed you too.”  
  
“You have to tell me _everything.”_ Evie quickly pulled away – her manager came into view – and got back behind the counter. “Every single detail, you hear me?”  
  
“But I texted you almost every day with the details.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, but should I remind you of the time difference, and all the times you found yourself in the middle of nowhere with no service? That wasn’t enough.”

“Ehhh but it should be. Ever heard of privacy?”  
  
“You lost that privilege when you came up with that twisted Truth or Drink game at Audrey’s birthday party in high school.”

Mal placed a hand over her chest and sighed contently. “One of my most brilliant ideas. We heard so many juicy stories.”

“Yeah, including mine. I should’ve beaten your ass on the spot. You were lucky I was already drunk.”  
  
“Like you could take me down.”  
  
“Wanna bet?” Evie arched her eyebrow with a provocative head tilt, grabbing a knife that just happened to be nearby to hold it up for the blonde to see.  
  
“Alright, you win.” A sultry smirk tugging at her lips, Mal leaned on the counter and lowered her voice to a husky whisper, “If you really wanna know, a high horse isn’t the _only_ thing that I rode in Norway.”

Evie smirked just as suggestively. “You nasty bitch. I knew it.”

At this moment, Mal’s phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she excused herself to go take the call, leaving Evie to take care of the new orders that were just coming in.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the other blue haired girl standing up and put her coat back on. With her best friend’s impromptu visit, she had almost forgotten that her crush was still here. Or well, it sure looked like she was ready to leave.

Evie hated that part of her Wednesday shifts.

“So how’d it go? Have you made any progress?” she questioned earnestly when she was close enough to hear, her heart racing in her chest.  
  
“Enough for one night,” the other girl said with a tired sigh. “I can’t focus anymore.”

 _Neither can I_ , the waitress thought as she gave her a little smile, “That’s still a good start.”

“Yeah I guess. Gotta wait for the inspiration to come back now y’know. But never mind.” She pulled her wallet out.  
  
“It’ll be four dollars fifty, please.”  
  
“Wait,” the brown skinned customer frowned doubtfully. “For all of it? I thought the pie was—” she interrupted herself when she saw Evie mouth ‘ _on the house_ ’ with a wink. “Oh, alright. Thank you so much.”

She may or may not have done that a few times already. As a matter of fact, she would do it all the time if there wasn’t a guarantee that she’d get in trouble.

“No problem.”

She pulled out a twenty. “I still have no change though.”

“Now hold up a second. I know that voice.”

Both girls turned their heads towards Mal who had just come back from wherever she went for her phone call, and was watching the turquoise haired customer with her brows furrowed and a hand up in the air. The girl mirrored her facial expression for a split second before recognition hit her and her eyes widened.

“Mal?”

Evie’s eyes flickered from left to right between the two of them, amazed that this was actually happening. Mal _knew_ her?

“The one and only. Oh my God, it’s been like what, forever?”  
  
“I know!”

The girls engulfed themselves in a hug and that was all the confirmation she needed. On her left side, she saw Jonas and Vicky wiggling their eyebrows at her and smirking suggestively, but she couldn’t help the astonished look on her face watching the scene displaying in front of her and the truth that it held. Mal knew her beautiful stranger, her crush.

Somebody please send help.

“How come you’re here?” the blonde said once they pulled away from their embrace.  
  
“I came back for the rest of my college course. I live here now, again.”  
  
“Really? Is Ursula back too?”  
  
“Nah, she’s too fond of her dear Louisiana,” the other girl rolled her eyes. “She sends me money but I’m on my own. How about you?”  
  
“Well same, I just never left Auradon City.”  
  
“Oh please,” Evie finally spoke, catching both girls’ attention. “Lady you just spent five whole months outside the country.”  
  
“You just can’t help being a killjoy, can you?” Mal sighed, shooting her a glare. “Anyway. Evie, this is Uma.”

Uma. _Uma._ So that was her name. It didn’t take long for Evie to decide that she liked it. It was uncommon, and mysterious, but beautiful regardless. Just like the girl bearing it. But mostly, why did it sound oddly familiar?

“Wait. _You’re_ Uma?” Evie quirked a brow in interrogation.

Hmm hmm. She definitely liked the way it slid across her lips, like a foreign sweet.

“Uh oh.” Uma made a face. “Usually when people start like that I get either praised or roasted for the stuff I post on my blog. Which category are you?”  
  
“Neither. I just remember Mal telling some stories.” Evie chuckled seeing the brown skinned girl frown. “One in particular. Something involving shrimp?”  
  
“Oh my God!” Uma exclaimed, indignant, glaring at Mal who was fighting back a laugh. “Really Mal?”  
  
“Oh come on, it was an iconic part of our middle school mischievous history. It has to be shared.”  
  
“Speak for yourself. You weren’t the one whose hair smelled like shrimp for a whole week after that.”  
  
“Hey, the plan was pure genius. We couldn’t expect it to backfire on you. What was that kid’s name again?”  
  
“Girl I don’t even remember and honestly, who cares? The face he made was hilarious,” Uma’s lips cracked into a sneer as she started laughing with Mal.

Evie decided to let the girls take their little trip down memory lane freely and opened the register because well, she was still at work despite the entertainment provided. Realizing they were running out of quarters, she proceeded to unwrap a new roll of them when something Mal said drew her attention again.

“You have plans for tomorrow night?”

Evie’s eyes shot up, though it went unnoticed by the other two. Uma just shrugged her shoulders. “If binge-watching Rick and Morty doesn’t count as a plan, then no. Why?”

“It’s Evie’s day off so we’re having a little girls night at my place. You know, some wine, junk food, gossip—”

The blonde said a few more words afterwards but Evie’s brain froze soon as she realized what Mal was implying, heart pounding like a crazy drum in her ribcage. She was about to invite Uma to their girls night. Her _best friend_ was inviting her _crush_ to hang out with them (though said best friend knew nothing about that part as of yet).

And Uma did _not_ make things any better when she said, “Not gonna lie, that does sound great, but I don’t wanna intrude if you guys planned to—”

“Nonsense,” Mal cut her off with a wave of her hand. “It’s not intrusion if I’m inviting you. If Evie’s okay with it of course. E?”

But the girl in question wasn’t really paying attention, torn between the conflicting thoughts in her mind: she would do anything to spend time with Uma outside the restaurant, but then there was the undeniable fact that her nerves might not be able to handle it. All while trying to give the girl the right amount of change.

“Evie?” Mal repeated more insistently, snapping the waitress out of her internal battle. Chocolate and emerald eyes staring at her expectantly.  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
“Do you mind if Uma comes over tomorrow night?”

 _As if_. “Oh, of course not!” Evie smiled widely. “The more the merrier.”

“It’s settled then. You’re coming,” Mal clapped her hands enthusiastically. “Give me your number, I’ll text you the address.”

Mal handed her phone to a delighted Uma, and Evie waited until she was done to finally give her her change. Their hands brushed ever so slightly, the contact creating all sort of chills on the waitress’s skin.

“It’ll be awesome,” Mal said with unconfined excitement. She pulled her friend for one last quick hug. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Likewise! I kinda missed you.” Uma stuck her tongue out. “And I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she then told Evie with a smirk, her voice a little too sweet for the other girl to think straight. _Oh good Lord_.

Nevertheless, she managed to reply, “Y-yeah, see you tomorrow.”

She tried not to get lost in the hypnotizing way the long aqua braids moved from side to side as Uma walked out the door. Not that she actually had much time to do so, because Mal was talking to her again.

“It’s so funny running into Uma now. I haven’t seen her in like, six years or something. She comes here often, doesn’t she?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s been a regular for a few months. She’s here every Wednesday.” Evie shrugged, doing her best to sound casual. “Most of the time to work. How do you know?”  
  
“She spent an awful lot of time here as a kid as well. Her mother, Ursula, she used to own this diner.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, indeed that makes sense.”

On her way back to her dorm that night, Evie kept her mind at ease with a vision of a much younger Uma at the diner. For some reason, she pictured the little girl with a denim overall dress and a light blue sweater, shiny black ballet flats over a pair of spotless ankle high white socks. Her hair braided, but without the blue extensions, styled in a low ponytail. And she was sitting alone in her booth, doing homework while sipping on a chocolate milkshake and/or snacking on some fries.

The softness of the scene made her giggle in the cold night air. Tomorrow night. Yes, tomorrow night was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So could you guess who was who at first?
> 
> I had meant for this to be a one shot, but tell me in the comments if you guys would like a part 2. I could eventually make that happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback, it's always appreciated xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've written a part two!
> 
> I've put some warnings in the tags but if you didn't see, I'll just put them here too: more mature language, drinking and recreational use of drugs (well, one, weed. But I don't smoke. This is based on what I've seen some of my friends doing at parties). Consume with moderation. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy this chapter :)

Evie’s nerves were on fire.

She had been at Mal’s place for a good hour and a half. Music was playing in the background and a bottle of red wine had already been opened – Evie was on her second glass – setting the mood for the night, and Uma had yet to show up. But the more time passed, the more anxious she was getting about the girl’s arrival. Her hand clutched the fragile glass a tiny bit too tightly as she tried to keep her focus on what Mal was telling her about her five-month stay in Norway – because she had asked, after all – instead of letting her mind wander to what could or should or would maybe-possibly- _probably_ happen during the rest of the evening.

When the doorbell rang though, her heart skipped one too many beats.

“Must be Uma. I’ll get it,” Mal said, heading to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Evie quickly put her glass down and gave herself a quick check in the mirror that hung in Mal’s living room. Tonight more than the rest of the time, she was extremely thankful for the fabulousness of her wardrobe and her _slight_ tendency to overdress even for the smallest occasions.

Meaning, there was no way that anyone could assume that she was wearing this high-waisted black skirt with this bomb ass leather belt, this navy blue velvety spaghetti strap top that gave her a cleavage to die for, and those killer five-inch heeled over the knee black boots, just to impress Uma. Which, for the record, she totally was. She had spent a whole hour picking the outfit and the next two on her hair and makeup, straightening her long blueberry tresses to perfection and beating her face so that it merely enhanced her natural glow.

So far Uma had only seen her in her work clothes, which was truly a shame because they didn’t do her any justice. And people always remembered first impressions. Therefore this night was crucial. Evie was nervous as hell but thankfully had just enough confidence in her looks not to lose it completely.

She heard Mal and Uma greeting themselves at the door and by the time they reached the living room, Evie was back to sipping on her wine while leaning casually – but sexily – against the counter that separated the main room from the semi open kitchen. The turquoise haired girl walked in all smiles, a bag of groceries in her arms.

“Hey there h—whoa.” She made a face that Evie wanted to believe to be a ‘pleasantly taken aback slash slightly blown away’ one. “Was there a dress code that I missed or something? We going out later or…”

Indeed, Uma was dressed in a much simpler way. A pair of black leggings, a black hoodie that said ‘ _BITCH PLEASE, I’M FABULOUS_ ’ in bold glittery letters and white sneakers. _Lord have mercy_. Damn right she was fabulous. Casual sporty looked so hot on her.

Then again she had thought that Uma looked hot in every single thing that she wore from the beginning so that was nothing new.

“Oh, you mean Evie?” Mal said nonchalantly, being well too used to her best friend’s aesthetics. “Don’t worry. She’s always dressed like she’s going to some fancy club. Which is ridiculous since she hates clubs.”

Uma’s brown eyebrows arched up. “Uh, okay. Interesting.”

“I don’t _hate_ clubs. I just don’t like being in hot muggy places where drunk, sweaty strangers think it’s okay to rub against me every time I try to dance,” Evie corrected the blonde.  
  
“Yeah. In other words, you hate clubs,” Mal repeated with a shrug.  
  
“That goes for some house parties too but whatever.” Evie rolled her eyes. “The main point is that this is an upgrade from my uniform, isn’t it?”  
  
“But I think you look good in it though,” Uma voiced truthfully and Evie just quirked her brow at her, battling to keep her face neutral despite the fact that her pulse went a little crazy. Uma let out a little laugh. “I mean, it has totally upgraded, too. Trust me, you’d faint if you saw what it was back when my mom was the owner.”  
  
“Well thanks a lot, but I still like my style better.”  
  
“Fair enough. You do look…” The girl’s eyes scanned Evie from her head to her toes again and Evie herself tried not to flinch under the gaze, but then Uma nodded in approval. “… a lot better.”

_And… bam._

One point for her.

“What you got in here?” Mal pointed to the brown paper bag, grabbing Uma’s attention again.  
  
“Just a few things for tonight,” she answered.

She walked up to the counter and began to empty it. She pulled out two bottles of wine, one red and one white, a bag of barbecue potato chips, cheese Doritos and… a small jar of pickles.

“I see you and your pickles are still a thing,” Mal snickered with a hint of distaste in her voice.  
  
“You got something against my pickles?” Uma retorted sassily.

Mal rolled her eyes and turned to a puzzled Evie. “Just imagine being twelve at a sleepover, and this bitch is next to you eating pickles instead of popcorn while you’re watching a movie.”

“That’s… a weird arrangement.”

That somehow made the girl even cuter in Evie’s eyes even though she really wasn’t fond of pickles. But she could live with that.

Uma kissed her teeth, waving her hand towards Mal in a ‘go away’ gesture. “Shut up. You’re a hater. Leave me and those pickles alone.”

“Jesus take the wheel. Let’s just get you a drink for now.” The blonde whipped out another glass from her kitchen cabinet and poured red wine in it. “There. It’s nice to have you back in town or whatever.”  
  
“Yeah, cheers to that. Hater.” Uma’s tone shifted back to normal quick enough as she took a good look at her surroundings. “So that’s a nice crib. Who pays for this?”  
  
“My mother.”

Unlike Evie who lived in a dorm room on campus, Mal had a cute (and pricy) one-bedroom apartment that she never really asked for but that her mother decided to get her anyway to make up for the very little time they got to spent together.

“Where do you live by the way?”  
  
“The Bay Hall, near campus.”

A pair of walnut eyes widened. “No way. My building’s the next one, Fort Hall!”

“Really? So this whole time you’ve been my Wednesday waitress _and_ my neighbor?” Uma told the blueberry haired girl.  
  
“It appears so,” Evie responded with glee. “Although I’ve never seen you around there or on campus.”  
  
“Neither have I.”  
  
“Ah,” Mal sighed, looking up at the ceiling and turning her palms upwards like she was praying. “What a small world we live in.”

Uma scoffed. “You tell me about it. Girl, how did your ass end up in Norway?”

“It was an exchange program…”

From there the conversation flowed easily from one topic to another. Anecdotes from Mal’s trip and her desire to work in the sustainability field, Evie balancing her time between her job at the diner and her interior design course and how she had helped Mal furnish and decorate her entire place, Uma’s life in Louisiana that led to the creation of her blog and the controversy around some of her articles, school memories, summer plans, food, haircare routines, Netflix shows, campus gossip, and so on. Then, inevitably, relationships were brought up.

“I haven’t been in a relationship since my ex-girlfriend and I broke up a year and a half ago,” Uma said as she helped herself with more wine from a second bottle that had been opened. It was her third glass.

Any other time, Evie would’ve asked for more details but now her brain had stopped processing the words that came after…

… ‘ex-girlfriend’. Ex- _GIRL_ friend.

She felt like she hit a jackpot. It had already amazed her how comfortable Uma was around Mal and her despite not having spoken to one in six whole years and barely knowing the other. But that was lowkey the whole point of this night. And now thanks to the alcohol starting to run in her system and slowly removing her inhibitions, she was actually thinking that she could perhaps make some kind of move tonight. This was delightfully good to hear.

And Mal picked up on that information too. “Ugh. Really? Why am I always surrounded by lesbians?”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Evie furrowed her brows, ready to argue.  
  
“Oh dear God, of course it’s not. But I can never share my love for dick too much with y’all, it’s frustrating sometimes.” As to prove her point, Evie instinctively grimaced. “Ah! See what I mean?”  
  
“Well feel free to share it with me. I’m actually bi,” Uma revealed.  
  
“I don’t get how you guys willingly put up with men when women exist and they’re just so awesome,” Evie sighed with a disappointed expression.

Uma only shrugged while flipping a few braids back. “I don’t know. The sex is great sometimes I guess? I have a slight preference for women though.”

 _Oh, okay?_ Now they were talking.

Evie chugged the last of her wine. Yep. That was definitely helping. “Well I have a _total_ preference for women, in case anyone was confused.”

“I guarantee you no one was.” Mal dug into the almost empty bag of barbecue chips.  
  
“But have you though, Mal? Been with a girl?” Uma asked the blonde with a playful smirk and a head tilt. “Kissing doesn’t count.”  
  
“In that case, then no.”  
  
“God you def should,” the turquoise haired girl stated.  
  
“Right? I keep telling her that,” Evie agreed.  
  
“Alright. Is any of you volunteering?”

Two responses came at the same time, quick as a flash.

“Um, babe…” one said.  
  
“Uh-uh, no ma’am,” said the other.

Mal gasped in shock. “Wow, that was harsh. Am I that repulsive?”

“Nah that came off wrong. You’re super cute, just not my type. I don’t do blondes,” Uma clarified.  
  
“And you know I love you but I don’t see you that way M,” Evie added with a soft smile.  
  
“Yeah. Good save.” Good thing Mal wasn’t seriously offended.

Sliding down from the armchair she was sitting on to the floor, she retrieved a small box from under her coffee table. Uma smirked when she saw her pull out rolling papers, a grinder, and a little plastic bag of green buds from it.

“Oh word, girl? You ‘bout that life?”  
  
“Listen, that life chose me,” Mal replied, amused. “You in?”  
  
“Bring it.”

Mal’s smoking habits were light, thank God. Both her and Evie had experienced it for the first time with their friend Jay towards the end of senior high but it wasn’t until the middle of their first year in college that the girl started buying the product for herself. She enjoyed a good high every now and then, at parties or when chilling with people just like she was tonight – and never by herself, Evie forbid it. And apparently, it was something that Uma enjoyed too.

“You’re lucky because this is actually top quality. I think I might’ve just gotten my hands on the best shit in all Auradon.” The blonde’s skilled fingers worked on rolling a neat joint, that she then handed to Uma along with a lighter and a large grin on her face. “Guests first.”

As odd as it may seem, and despite being even less of a smoker herself, Evie had always found the gesture, the overall movement of someone smoking – especially women – an incredibly sexy one. And right now as she shamelessly watched Uma bring the joint to her lips to light it up, she felt like the turquoise haired girl had just brought smoking to a whole new level of sexy.

She inhaled from the joint and threw her head back to blow towards the ceiling. Then she took another deeper hit, this time French inhaling, parting her lips allowing the thick smoke out of her mouth and into her nose, her eyes closed shut to revel in the sensation.

“Holy shit,” she breathed out blissfully.  
  
“Told you. Have as much as you want, there’s plenty more where that came from.”  
  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

She took two more hits before offering it to Evie.

“Thanks but, um, I shouldn’t mix,” the girl politely declined.  
  
“Does it mess you up?” Uma asked, giving it back to Mal instead.  
  
“Wickedly,” the blonde answered as she smirked teasingly at her best friend. “But in a good way. C’mon E, let Bad Evie come out and play.”  
  
“No really, I’d rather not.”  
  
“Okay, as you want.”

Just then, 'Whatta Man' by Salt-N-Pepa started playing and Evie perked up.

“Damn, this is hot. Whose playlist is this?” Uma said.  
  
“Mine. And I fucking love this song!” Evie threw her arm in the air.  
  
“Oh so now you wanna sing about what a mighty good _man_ you have?”

Now see, there was this type of songs that had lyrics that one could absolutely not relate to but still felt the whole vibe of it and it made them feel so good that they loved it regardless. That was exactly what it was for the blueberry haired girl. She did have a soft spot for old school hip-hop.

“What can I say. I just love me some Salt-N-Pepa girl. Now turn that shit up!”

Meanwhile, Mal watched the whole exchange while bopping her head to the slow beat, smoking her weed and loving it. She on the other hand could sing about a mighty good man if she had one. Uma stood up to turn up the volume like Evie asked but said girl was already giving a performance from her spot on the couch.

Until ten seconds later when she began to really _feel_ it and thought a big ‘fuck it’, and slowly crawled across the couch to get closer to Mal and reach for the joint. “On second thought, pass me that.”

“Yes! Make room for Bad Evie!” the blonde cheered loudly as Evie took a first hit.

Evie flipped her hair over her shoulders and blew out the smoke. “She back.”

With that she rose to her feet, deciding that the couch didn’t make a big enough stage for her to live her moment. She rapped and sang along to every lyric with all she got, adlibs and choreography included. It didn’t take long for Uma to join in.

_My man is smooth like Barry and his voice got bass_  
_A body like Arnold with a Denzel face—_

And so the music played. Mal’s living room turned into a nightclub, the kind that Evie actually liked. There was absolutely no self-consciousness in her. Mal had vocals for days, Uma could move her body like nobody else, and Evie was a fair mix of both. The neighbors? None of their concerns. It was a party.

Evie thought she might actually go insane when Uma declared she was hot and proceeded to take her hoodie off, putting smooth looking brown skin on display for walnut eyes to devour. The black tank top she had underneath had risen up with all the dancing but she didn’t even bother to pull it down, and Evie found herself craving chocolate all of a sudden.

Who could blame her. She was drunk, she was high, and her crush was over there killing her with sexiness and some sick ass moves. Goodness gracious. _That ass in those leggings though_. There was not much subtlety in the way she was staring – more like gawking, nearly drooling – at the turquoise haired girl anymore. Her heart raced every time she was dancing near or _with_ Uma, and by the time 'Drop It Like It’s Hot' came on, she was fairly certain that she would not survive this night.

All three girls eventually quieted it down at some point, slouching on the couch a little while after they finished sharing a second joint. Clock on the wall said two forty-five AM.

Evie let out a long sigh. “Is anybody else feeling like, _really_ good right now?” Her speech was slow and slurred for her jaw and tongue felt like marshmallow.

“Hell yeah,” Uma mumbled, glancing over to were several empty bags of chips laid unattended near them with a sad pout. “And hungry, too.” She had no more pickles to snack on either.  
  
“Same. Hold up. I gotchu sisters.”

Mal sort of stumbled her way to the kitchen, where she was heard fumbling with the fridge and the oven. Getting up and helping her didn’t even cross her blue haired friends’ minds, who teased her about the possibility that she might burn the house down instead. When she came back fifteen minutes later, she had a plate with several slices of pizza in her hands, and the other two looked at her like she was carrying the Holy Grail.

Evie picked up a slice as carefully as if it was a newborn baby. “Did this pizza come from heaven?”

“No, it’s from my fridge.” Mal bit into hers with lot less delicacy.  
  
“Guys, if hell is s’posed to be fire and all’at, d’you think heaven’s cold?” Uma asked with her mouth full.  
  
“In that case then maybe heaven’s really in Mal’s fridge and everything make sense,” Evie replied after ‘thinking’ for a minute.

But Uma seemed utterly convinced by that nonsensical theory. “Wicked.”

“Yeah.”  
  
“You bitches are high as hell,” Mal told them with a snort.  
  
“Bitch you are too!” Uma countered.  
  
“Bet.”

The following hour went on a calmer note, first signs of tiredness in the form of quiet yawns and eye rubbing showing, especially from Mal. Noticing how their host’s emerald eyes were getting more and more heavy-lidded, Uma announced she was ready to call it a night and go home, and Evie agreed.

“You sure? ‘Cause it’s like, almost four in the morning. You can both sleep here y’know,” Mal offered before yawning widely. “I mean, of course you know that E. But Uma, I have a sofa bed and extra blankets and you can like borrow stuff tomorrow and shit.”

For a second, Uma seemed to consider it. But Evie secretly hoped she would refuse. Surely, most of the times when she came over and stayed late, she spent the night at Mal’s. There were some of her clothes in the blonde’s closet anyway and she had her very own towel and toothbrush and a little emergency beauty bag in the bathroom. But upon hearing Uma expressing her intention to go back to the dorms, her mind had done some heavy thinking, sensing an opportunity. That she would’ve never had the nerve of seizing hadn’t it been for the mix of alcohol and weed fogging her brain.

Walking with Uma… alone… to their rooms… this could lead to _things…_

… but they both had roommates…

_Ugh._

Fuck a roommate.

“That’s nice, but no, thanks. I’d rather go,” the turquoise haired girl said.

Mal yawned again. “Okay. Well you both better text me when you get home. You know me E, I won’t fall asleep unless you do.”

“We’ll text, don’t worry M.” Evie hugged her best friend tightly.

Uma did the same and they both made their way out. It was snowing. And suddenly Evie wasn’t feeling that tired anymore, turning on herself with both of her arms extended on her sides.

“Yay, snow!”  
  
“Girl where you been? It’s been snowing all week.” Uma scoffed as she made sure that her beanie was correctly placed on her head. “You ain’t cold?”

Evie looked down at her own partly buttoned coat and loosened scarf and shrugged. “Not really. I’m not that sensitive to cold. Even less when I’m not sober.”

“Ugh. I wish I could say the same.”  
  
“Walk close to me then, it’ll warm you up.”

It was unlikely and she somehow knew it but then again, she was disinhibited and not caring much about being subtle at this point. To her delight, Uma actually took her up on the offer, linking their arms together before they began walking down the deserted street under the glow of the bright, yellow street lamps.

“Well, for someone who’s drunk _and_ high as fuck, you work these things pretty well,” Uma pointed out nodding towards Evie’s shoes.  
  
“Of course I do. I could walk in these in my sleep. They’re as comfy as slippers.”  
  
“Yeah, def not my kinda slippers.”  
  
“What’s your kinda slippers?”  
  
“None. I like being bare foot at home.”

It was a ten-minute walk from Mal’s building to Evie’s, which ended way too soon for the girl’s liking. They made it to the cavity-like area where the main door was, and let go of each other at last.

“There we are, doll,” Uma said with a smile.

If the cold hadn’t already given Evie’s cheeks a crimson tint, she would’ve noticed the blush that crept its way there at the nickname. “Thanks for walking me.”

“Anytime.”  
  
“I had a really good time tonight.”

Uma smirked. “So did I. You two are really fun to hang out with.”

“Thank you. Right back at you.” Boldly, her voice had dropped to a low, honey-like sweet tone. She knew her eyes matched it, as they flickered up and down to catch a quick glimpse of where she decided her lips would be in the next few minutes. “But you know what would make it even better?”  
  
“I have a feeling you’ll tell me.”

The answer she was expecting never came, but the other girl couldn’t have made her intentions any clearer. The growing proximity between them, the longing looks, the bedroom voice, were kind of dead giveaways. Every hot chocolate and dessert she ever served to the turquoise haired beauty in front of her, every glance stolen during her Wednesday shifts, every minute she had spent daydreaming about her, were all converging to this moment and she was not about to let it slip through her fingers.

“Uh, Evie?” Uma called.  
  
“Hmm hmm?” said girl hummed, biting at her bottom lip.

She took another step closer, until they were only a few inches apart. Uma didn’t back up.

“My eyes are up here.”  
  
“Are they?”

She would’ve pushed her away if she hadn’t wanted this too. Right? It would only make sense, that if Uma did _not_ want to be kissed by Evie in this moment, she would’ve stopped the blueberry haired girl the second her cold lips touched her own. Maybe even before that. But that was not what she did. No. What she did was that she let Evie softly kiss the melted snow off her lips, and when she pulled away, hit her with only three husked words as chocolate eyes bore into walnut:

“Do that again.”

And bet, Evie did that again, this time claiming Uma’s already parted lips with a lot more fervor. Boy, wasn’t she extremely glad that she didn’t taste the pickles that Uma had with such gusto earlier.

Evie couldn’t exactly tell how much time had passed between that moment, and the one when Uma had her backed up against the nearest wall, with her hands delving underneath her coat, around her waist and dangerously slipping towards her ass, while Evie’s own fingers worked on pulling the zipper of Uma’s coat down. Her beanie had ended up on the floor thanks to Evie having tangled her hands in her braids, though without pulling because she figured the other girl would probably hate that. And the blueberry haired girl’s scarf had fallen off too, curtesy of Uma who wanted access to more skin.

Access that Evie more than gladly granted, relying her head back against the wall as Uma trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck and a moan slipped past her lips. Every reaction her body had, combined with the lingering effects of the drugs, felt like duplicated. Her head was spinning like crazy, and her heart pounded like it wanted to break out of her chest. Tingles spread from her lower stomach to a spot between her thighs that was already _throbbing_ and greedy for attention, preferably from the same mouth and hands that were currently busy on other parts of her body.

The air around them was still icy, moist fog fleeing their mouths with every shared ragged breath and gasp, but between them there was nothing but heated desire that was just moments away from sparking into a blaze.

Shamelessly, Evie just wanted to be _consumed_ by it until she turned to ashes. Her sex drive was a lot higher when she was under the influence, it was a fact.

As their lips connected again, Uma’s fingertips dug into the exposed area of skin between the top of Evie’s boots and the hem of her skirt, and Evie lifted that very leg to wrap it around the other girl’s thighs and pull her as close as she could get. Both hands beneath the coat, one teasing the underside of a breast through the thick fabric of a hoodie and the other veering downward to squeeze a plump cheek, she could already come up with about a hundred things she wanted the turquoise haired girl to do to her, starting with—

“Woah, okay, easy here mama,” Uma murmured, her voice raspy, breaking contact. “This is hella nice but we’re not fucking outside your building.”  
  
“Come inside then. I want you so bad.” The words came out in low throaty pants, dripping with all the lust they contained.  
  
“I can see that. Trust me, I want you too. But there’s no way I’m going in a bathroom right now and it’s a little too late to kick your roommate out, don’t you think?”  
  
“Not a problem. Carlos sleeps like a log.” She nipped at Uma’s earlobe gently and purred against the girl’s skin, “I can be quiet if you can.”  
  
“But that’s the thing. I don’t wanna be quiet.” Uma pulled back to look at her, allowing Evie to notice how dilated her pupils had gotten. “‘Cause if I get your ass out of this cute little outfit and get down to it, I ain’t stopping until you _scream_ my name.”

The thought alone was enough to send yet another wave of heat straight to Evie’s core, but on top of that Uma had moved her hand to squeeze a more inner part of her thigh. “Fuck, Uma.”

It made the girl smirk mischievously. “Yeah, like that. But louder.”

“O-okay stop, you can’t do that,” Evie said and it came out as a whine.  
  
“Do what, doll?”  
  
“Kiss and tease me like this and then tell me nothing’s gonna happen.”

The way Evie’s lip had jutted out in a babyish pout had made her go from NSFW to adorably innocent in a half-second, which caused Uma to chuckle. “You’re right. It ain’t fair to either of us. Call me tomorrow when you sober up.”

Evie frowned slightly. “But I don’t have your—”

“Check your phone.”

Confusion spread on the girl’s face. She pulled her phone from her purse and opened her contacts, scrolled down to ‘U’ and indeed, there was a new name there. Along with an emoji already.

“What? When did you even do that?”  
  
“Mal unlocked it a bunch of times to change the music. And you take some long ass bathroom breaks,” Uma explained briefly.  
  
“Sneaky. Why the octopus emoji though?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Good point.”

At that, Uma detached herself from Evie completely, much to the girl’s dismay because she felt the cold all around her again. She brought her hands to both sides of her head, slumping back against the wall and breathed out heavily.

 _“Pheeww._ My head kinda feels like shit.”  
  
“Same here,” Uma said as she handed the blueberry haired girl her scarf. “And that’s another reason why we won’t fuck tonight.”  
  
“Will we fuck tomorrow then?”

Now really, with that pouting face she looked like a candy-deprived kid which didn’t match that last sentence’s energy at all.

It earned her kiss on the tip of her nose. “God you’re cute. And wasted.”

“So are you,” Evie giggled.  
  
“Exactly.” Uma put her beanie back on her head. “Call me tomorrow and we’ll figure it out.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Goodnight Evie.”  
  
“Goodnight.”

That _damn tease_. Of course she _had_ to add that extra sway of her hips to her walk since she knew damn well Evie would be watching.

But that ass in those leggings though.

As she expected it, her roommate was fast asleep judging by the light snores coming from his side of the room when she walked in. Sure enough, Carlos didn’t even stir when her heels made the loudest clicking sound as she headed to her closet to grab her pajamas, and then to the bathroom so she could change, take her makeup off and brush her teeth.

She hadn’t forgotten she had promised Mal to text, so as she went on doing just that, a snort escaped her mouth when she opened her text messages. Not only had Uma added her number when she wasn’t looking, but she had also already texted herself from Evie’s phone. Opening the chat, she saw that five messages had been sent: three pictures, a video, and a single crown emoji. Evie giggled with her mouth full of toothpaste.

The first two pictures were selfies of Uma and Mal, making silly faces on one and the duck face on the other. The third picture was Uma alone and the five-second video showed the girl seductively vibing to Beyoncé’s 'Drunk In Love'.

_God damn…_

Evie could recall indeed being in Mal’s bathroom when it was playing.

What she couldn’t seem to determine, however, was whether there was some kind of subliminal message behind the fact that Uma took her phone to record herself singing ‘ _We woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen_ ’. Had it been that obvious that she wanted her? (well… yes, especially in the end, but the video was taken long before that). Or was it just Uma being too damn drunk and feeling her sexy self to a sexy song? (also, yes).

But she’d come back to that tomorrow after having at least two cups of coffee. Fuck. She realized she had a really short night ahead of her.

It was all worth it though.

She closed Uma’s messages and opened her chat with Mal.

To: Bertha ♡: _Made it to my room. I had a blast as always. Goodnight M 🖤_

From: Bertha ♡: _Me too E 🖤 Sleep well. See you tomorrow_

Another text came shortly after.

From: Bertha ♡: _Btw I’m so glad you and Uma get along so well_

Evie blushed. If only Mal knew how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this? :) It took me forever but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I officially dedicate this story to the man who told me I looked like Alicia Keys at the train station the other day. And to my former piano teacher who kept saying I reminded him of her when I played. And to my friend who called me "my little Key" throughout all middle school, MeiMei, wherever you are, I hope you're thriving. (I still don't see a resemblance but if the people say it ... *shrugs*)
> 
> So that aside, I'm in a situation here... The more I write this, the more I want to continue with it but the thing is I don't have like a proper plot, just small ideas here and there. So I might keep it up, idk... would you guys mind if this turned into a mini story with no drama/angsty plot whatsoever but college girls living their regular lives?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there you have it people, I done made that thing explicit and also added the tag 'cause you can never be too careful. The whole second half of this chapter is smut lol there I warned you.
> 
> Enjoy !

The following day started in a typical ‘hungover in the middle of the week’ fashion for Evie, meaning she woke up feeling like absolute shit from a far too short night and strongly regretting that she had smoked. Mal hadn’t been wrong when she said it wickedly messed her up. She wasn’t sick to the point of throwing up or needing medicine, thank God, but… yeah she still felt like absolute shit.

Sometimes she just hated herself for being such a diligent student who never missed a class unless she really had no other choice, because she's she could’ve used a couple more hours of sleep, gladly. But no. Instead, she dragged her ass out of bed and sat through her morning lecture barely comprehending a word of what was being said, watching the hands of the clock drawling agonizingly slow.

It did not help her case that her mind kept drifting to the previous night’s events every two minutes. Like, not at all. She was having the most vivid flashbacks of a wasted Uma pinning her equally wasted self against the wall of her residence building, still feeling tingles where the turquoise haired girl’s lips had touched her skin, and her hands on her body, and what she said about wanting to make her scream…

Ugh. Those jeans that she was wearing suddenly felt unbearably tight.

But she also remembered _very well_ Uma asking her to call today, and that was the part when she actually started to silently freak out. ‘Today’ meant everything and nothing at the same time. Did she mean today as in morning? Afternoon? Late night? Would she be asleep? Or what if she had an appointment or an interview or something important that she had to do?

 _That_ was if the girl even remembered about it.

Yet, she had lost count of how many times she opened then closed her chat with Uma, still trying to figure out the reason why the other girl had put an octopus emoji next to her name.

On top of that, she had no clue what she would even say when (if?) she called. It reminded her of the few drunken one-night stands she had had before, and that awkward moment when she woke up next to the girl in the morning and could barely remember her name. But now it was a _lot_ different because one, Uma wasn’t just any girl, she was her damn _crush_ for crying out loud; and two, they didn’t even go all the way there. Like, what the hell do you say in a situation like that?

This had her sort of hoping that the turquoise haired girl would contact her first.

As if.

Meeting with Mal for lunch, Evie had been relieved to see that her best friend was in a similar state as hers, groggy, moody, and desperately relying on caffeine to make it through the day. Which grandly justified their decision to get their food from Mama Coco’s taqueria instead of the campus’ cafeteria.

Their whole menu was literally the reincarnation of God in the form of Mexican food.

It didn’t make Evie any less concerned about her phone (not) ringing though. Which, eventually, Mal noticed.

“What’s going on E?”

 _Shit_.

“What do you mean?” the blueberry haired girl said trying to sound clueless.  
  
“You keep staring at your phone like it’ll explode and every time you have a new notification you literally jump at it only to look disappointed afterwards.” Mal stated as she shot her a ‘really bitch’ kind of look. “Are you expecting a text or something?”

Thank goodness Evie could blame the heat and redness on her face on the spices in her food. “No, not really.”

“Then what is it?”  
  
“N-nothing…”

Mal rolled her eyes. “And this right here is how I know you’re lying.”

“I don’t—”

Okay, abort. She was busted.

“Is it too personal?” Mal asked.

No, it wasn’t even. There wasn’t a lot of things that Evie wasn’t comfortable telling Mal. The only reason why she didn’t tell her stuff sometimes was because of the merciless teasing she would expose herself to. But the blonde could also be very persuasive when she wanted to, especially when she tilted her head to the side like this and her intense green eyes pierced through her like x-rays.

_Damn you and your pretty eyes._

“Hmmmfff _fuck_ okay you’re right, something happened.” Evie gave in, but still lowering her voice for good measure. “Things got a bit steamy with Uma yesterday.”  
  
“What do you mean by steamy?” Mal nearly shouted. “You and Uma?”

Evie nodded sheepishly, lips pursed and looking just a tiny bit embarrassed. Then told the blonde the story from the very beginning.

And Mal actually looked like she was offended to have been kept out of the secrecy for so long, all while being completely astounded. “So you’ve been crushing on her this whole time and you didn’t tell me? E, me and her used to be best buddies!”

“I didn’t know that at the time,” Evie argued.  
  
“You could’ve known!”  
  
“That wouldn’t have helped, you would’ve teased me to hell.”  
  
“Well of course!”  
  
“And you wonder why I didn’t tell!”

Mal shook her head and rose a hand to end the meaningless bickering. “Okay never mind. So after you two left my place you basically said ‘fuck it we’re fucking now’?”

Evie blushed harder. When she said it like that… but it indeed pretty much summed up the energy she was giving out at that moment. “That… was the plan.”

“So, what you’re saying is… if you guys had actually stayed…” Her best friend narrowed her eyes in thought. “Y’all would’ve fucked in my living room.”

Evie almost choked with the small sip of water she had attempted to take. “What? Goddamn it, _no_! How awkward.” She cleared her throat. “Plus, well, I have a feeling she likes to be, um, loud.”

“Now that’s a detail I’m not sure I need.” Mal winced, but only for a millisecond because afterwards she leaned forward eagerly. “Wait maybe I do. So where did you go?”  
  
“To bed, each in her room.” Evie sighed in a disappointed tone.  
  
“What? You didn’t fuck?”  
  
“By all means, say it louder Mal, I’m not sure they heard you in Australia.” Evie rolled her eyes.

Mal dismissed her comment. “How in the hell… All that build up for nothing?”

“Imagine how frustrated I was.”  
  
“Yikes.” The blonde winced. “Y’all gave each other blue clit.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s like the female version of blue balls. Check it out, it’s a real thing.” Mal scoffed at the grimace Evie made, before saying, “So what now? Have you talked at all since then?”  
  
“No, not yet. That’s the thing. She told me to call her today.”  
  
“And you haven’t.”  
  
“N-not yet.”  
  
“Why?”

Evie’s eyes widened in slight panic. “Because!” she blurted. “You know hungover conversations are always awkward as hell! What if it turns out she even doesn’t remember what happened? Or worse, what if she does remember but to her it was just a drunken mistake and she doesn’t want anything to do with me now? What if I scared her off?”

“From what I remember of her in middle school, I don’t really think you fall into the category of things that would scare Uma off.” Mal arched an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
“Um, thanks?”

The other girl chuckled. “My point is: you won’t know that unless you _call her_! Who knows, maybe she’s also staring at her phone like a desperate weirdo waiting for it to ring.”

“Yeah, maybe…”

Evie looked down at her device’s black screen again. If that was true…

“So you gonna call or what?” Mal asked.  
  
“What right now?” Evie said abruptly.

Talking to Uma after last night was one thing, but talking to Uma after last night in front of Mal was another completely different – not to mention embarrassing – one.

“Yeah, why not.” The blonde shrugged, taking another bite from her taco.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Oh c’mon E.”  
  
“But I’m nervous M! What if I just send her a text inst—”  
  
“Evalyn Grimhilde, you better pick up your phone and make that damn call.” Mal slammed her hand on the table. “Unless you want _me_ to do it? I also have her number, remember?”

Scratch that. Mal instead of herself talking to Uma after last night would be the worst thing ever. “Oh hell no! Don’t you dare say a thing to her before I do.”

“Alright then. Call.”

With a dejected sigh, Evie reluctantly took her phone, opened Uma’s contact and pressed call. Tight knots formed in her stomach as it rang once, then twice, three times…

“Huh. See? She won’t pi—”

Won’t pick up? Yeah, why not telling that to the sexy, slightly raspy voice that answered. “Hey, doll.”

Evie’s breath caught in her throat.

“Oh, um, h-hey,” she stuttered nervously, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest and Mal’s smug smirk. “Is this a bad time?”  
  
“No, not at all. I’m actually on my way to campus.”

Uma sounded like she was on top form which was a little bit of a surprise, after the night they had.

“You didn’t have class this morning?”  
  
“Well technically there was this one media history lecture but I obviously skipped it so I could get some well-deserved sleep.”

Ah, so that explained it. Evie pouted. “Aw man, this is what I should’ve done.”

“Aye, sometimes you gotta sort out your priorities. I had no intention to spend my day feeling like a good for nothing blob of _bleh.”_  
  
“I feel extremely called out and it hurts.”

Uma chuckled at her remark. “Sorry doll. You wanna talk about more _interesting_ matters?”

 _Uh-oh, here we go_. Evie didn’t quite know how to apprehend this moment. The good thing was Uma sounded happy to hear her, but it could be her just being nice so it’ll be easier to swallow when she’d call Evie out on her bullshit.

The blueberry haired girl practically murdered the volume button to lower it to the minimum to make sure that Mal wouldn’t be able to overhear, pressing the phone harder against her ear. “…sure?”

“It was something, the way you basically threw yourself at me last night,” Uma said, and Evie swore she could hear her smirk.  
  
“I-in a good or in a bad way?”

Mal’s lips parted in an ‘O’ shape, sign that she figured it out even though she only had that one side of the conversation.

“Hmmhmm. Well it was pretty hot. And kinda cute.” Uma’s even lower tone made Evie’s stomach flutter.

She put her other hand over her face to hide her furious blush. “Oh, well…”

“Yeah. Just about as cute as how shy you sound right now. What happened to the girl who was ready to have sex next to her sleeping roommate?”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. She felt that coming. She tried to play it cool, “At the moment she’s hungover, sleep-deprived and overcaffeinated.”

“Sounds terrific.”  
  
“And on top of that she works the evening shift tonight.”  
  
“Tragic. Well just so you know, I can’t quite get her out of my head.”

Evie bit her lip, dropping her gaze to her lap. “Neither can I, to be honest.”

“You working tomorrow night too?”  
  
“Yeah, I close.”  
  
“Hmm hmm. A’ight.” Uma paused for a couple of seconds as if she was thinking. “How about I come get you after your shift and then we go grab dinner at Tony’s?”

A wide grin spread on Evie’s face, one that she failed to cover up. “I haven’t been there in a very long time.”

“Are you for real? His pizzas are to die for!”  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
“So it’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck for work tonight.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll need it. See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Bye, doll.”

When she put the phone down she could still feel her face burning, and Mal’s eyes were piercing through her once more as the girl bore the nastiest kind of smirks. She just knew she was in for hours of relentless teasing. Starting now.

“Somebody’s got a _date_ tomorrow night.”  
  
“Well, I don’t really think it’s a date—”

Uma didn’t say that, right? She never said anything about a date, just the two of them getting pizza in an authentic Italian restaurant on a Saturday night and… Okay that sounded like a date.

“Okay then somebody _doesn’t_ have a date but is definitely getting _some_ tomorrow night.” Mal joined her middle and ring fingers and wiggled them in a very explicit way.

Evie threw a balled up napkin at her. “Shut up.”

_Don’t think about Uma doing that. Don’t think about Uma doing that. Don’t—_

* * *

Unlike Friday, Saturday went by far too quickly.

Well first because Evie slept through most of it, and before she knew it, it was time for her to go to work.

And second because it was Saturday, meaning that the diner was unavoidably busy at night. But thankfully enough, she had Jonas and Vicky AKA her favorite co-workers to make it less tedious and a date – yes, in her mind it was officially a date – to look forward to so she barely saw the time pass.

She had told Uma to give her a good half an hour after the diner’s actual closing time so she would be done with cleaning and cashing out the register by the time she showed up. Which was exactly what she did.

Evie was literally beaming with joy when she greeted her outside. “Hi!”

A rather sadder thing was that she hadn’t quite known whether she should’ve gone for a hug or a kiss or nothing at all, but Uma made that choice for her, pecking her flushed cheek. “What’s up, doll?”

Tony’s was a small but very popular joint among the student body, both for the incredible food and the fact that it was open twenty-four-seven which was a brilliant business strategy seeing as it was located near campus. At the time they showed up it was almost empty, but it was only a matter of hours before it filled with people looking to soak up the alcohol in their systems. The girls settled at small table in the back, Evie on the bench seat against the wall while Uma took the chair. The turquoise haired girl was dressed as simply as she was at Mal’s – a black and grey flannel on top of a plain white t-shirt, and black skinny jeans – but Evie herself wasn’t much fancier since she hadn’t changed from her uniform.

Yeah, it was a very casual type of date and she was perfectly okay with that.

Ordering their food turned into a real debate for Evie knew for sure she wanted to have dessert (Uma didn’t), and _no_ she did _not_ mean the one sitting across from her. Or maybe just a little. Not her fault she liked sweet things. Especially chocolate.

Tony didn’t usually do halves, but having known Uma since she was a kid – her being the daughter of a fellow restaurant owner – he agreed to make an exception when they asked for a medium, half _vegetariana,_ half _capricciosa_ pizza for them to share.

First time going out and already sharing food. Some would say they were moving a little fast here. But hey, it was the twenty-first century, screw a standard.

As their meal went on and the two got to know each other more, Uma appeared to be someone who liked to analyze every aspect of a matter before forming an opinion, and boy did she have opinions. Everything had the potential to be a matter of debate with the girl and Evie noticed how she particularly seemed to like to address social issues especially those that related to her personal experiences, to the point of being slightly controversial sometimes (her blog was the proof of that). She saw the journalist in the making jump out several times, and although that didn’t mean that they agreed on everything that was discussed, it kept the conversation flowing, an interesting one at that.

Evie loved that for herself. She couldn’t deal with shallow minded people.

Two hours later, Uma was no longer sitting in her chair but next to Evie while the latter relished in her gelato, a choice that Uma hadn’t quite understood given the cold outside (“ _Why not a tiramisu or something?_ ”). At this point, legs were brushing, hands were getting touchy, not subtle at all, each other letting the other know where this was going.

Though now Evie was done with her ice cream, and Uma had busied herself with a thorough scouring of the girl’s Instagram page for the past fifteen minutes, scrolling through every picture with live commentary and some _heavy_ flirting.

“Ooh I think I found my favorite.” Uma whistled as she double tapped the picture on her screen.

It was one of those taken before Evie dyed her hair blue, in a red Coca-Cola t-shirt and black leather pants. She was on a harbor, sitting on a stone wall facing away from the sea and the wind blew her natural dark tresses while she kept it out of her face with her hand. No smiling, she was looking straight into the camera.

“This is giving me some ‘your daughter calls me daddy too’ energy. Love it.”

Evie bit her lip. She wondered if Uma was the kind to call people ‘daddy’.

“Your profile is very aesthetically pleasant. I mean, even when you stop considering each picture individually, there’s a whole vibe going on here, it’s really cool. Funny how you hardly post any selfies though.”  
  
“Aww, thanks,” Evie cooed, feeling all warm and tingly inside. “And yeah, selfies usually go in my stories. Most of the photos were taken by Mal.”

Uma made a ‘oh, word?’ face. “Well that bitch is good. And so is the model.”

“Thank you,” Evie repeated, then tilted her head. “She knows, by the way. She was there when I called you.”  
  
“Uh. What did she say?”

With a sigh, Evie pulled out her own phone to show the last texts she had gotten from Mal earlier in the evening.

From: Bertha ♡: _Just because y’all both got blue hair doesn’t mean blue clit should become a habit ;)_  
From: Bertha ♡: _Have fun you nasty little fuckers_ [smirking emoji]

Uma burst into a wholehearted fit of laughter. “She’s a hot mess! Blue clit?”

Obviously there was more but she didn't need the other girl to see it. Especially that part when Mal had written ‘hope for you that she fucks good tho’ and ‘make a sex tape so I can see’.

“It seriously doesn’t matter,” Evie scoffed with a slight roll of her eyes.  
  
“Okay well, speaking of nasty, you got chocolate on your face, you know? Here.” Uma tapped some spot underneath the corner of her own bottom lip.  
  
“Really? Shit, I—” Evie hurriedly grabbed a napkin to wipe at her mouth while mentally cursing herself for not knowing how to eat properly, but then just stared at the other girl all perplexed when it came off utterly blank. “There’s nothing here.”

Uma smirked. “Yes...” She dipped her fingertip into the remaining of chocolate sauce in Evie’s bowl and smeared it onto the blueberry haired girl’s face, at that exact spot below her bottom lip. “… there is.”

“Oh.” It took a second but Evie eventually caught up and just in time, as she saw Uma coming closer and felt her warm tongue lick the chocolate off.

 _Fuck_.

Next thing she knew, full lips were covering hers and a hand that was previously on her knee slowly worked its way upwards, prying her thighs apart in its progress.

A low groan echoed from Evie’s throat, she felt goosebumps crawling under her skin where Uma’s hand was now far past the hem of her skirt, fingertips teasing her sensitive inner thigh, _way_ too close to her… Now, she wasn’t complaining or anything but…

Right now? In the restaurant?

But at once, Uma retreated her hand and released her bottom lip with a ‘pop’. Eyes darkened with want and sin, she enclosed her lips around her finger that still had chocolate on it, then murmured, “I actually know exactly what blue clit means. We’re out of here.”

“O-okay.”

_One, two, three. Inhale, hold, exhale…_

If Uma had intended to make her lose her mind tonight, she was definitely off to a good start. Evie was already feeling like she was blazing from within, head spinning like she had just come down from a roller-coaster ride, and Uma had barely even touched her.

The walk to the Bay Hall took longer than it should have. Surely two people could find themselves drastically slowed down if one, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other even while walking and two, one of them stopped the other every three minutes to make out at a street corner, against a wall or a tree. By the time they finally made it to Uma’s bedroom, Evie was so turned on her stomach was twisting in anticipation.

“Your roommate just happens to be gone, huh?” Evie teased, taking a quick look around while Uma kicked her shoes off and hung her coat on the wall simultaneously.  
  
“Yeah, she went to visit her parents.” Uma went to switch on the light by her bed… only to dim it straight afterwards. _Damn, talk about setting the mood._ But Evie shot her a disbelieving look and Uma rolled her eyes. “Okay fine I made her clear the fuck out after you called yesterday.”

Evie smirked as she took off her own shoes. “That’s not very nice.” But in her head she was actually thanking the heavens.

“Would you rather have her here?”

And get a repeat of what _didn’t_ happen on Thursday night? No ma’am.

Instead of a verbal answer, Evie let her coat drop to the floor and moved across the room, closing the distance between them to crash their lips together. She eagerly pushed the flannel off her shoulders and dragged her nails up her exposed biceps making the girl grunt in appreciation. Uma swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, demanding access that Evie happily granted.

Uma’s hands were at her waist and she used them to pull Evie with her as she blindly guided them towards the bed, where she fell with a soft thud in a sitting position and Evie straddled her lap never once separating their lips. It was Uma who did it, but only to attach them to her jaw and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. The blueberry haired girl let out a series of delighted little gasps, gripping onto the girl’s shoulders.

It never really occurred to Evie that her uniform dress was that easy to take off until now. The garment was out of the way with minimum efforts required. It was only then that Uma broke away from her skin to take in the view.

“Matching underwear, huh? Looks like I wasn’t the only one anticipating.”

Evie knew that she didn’t need to have someone to show it off to to buy pretty lingerie, but she had been dying for an occasion to flaunt the rose gold set she had gotten the month before. It was a thong and the cutest bralette ever, all lace, very see-through and very sexy. She tilted her head with a tiny giggle.

“Do you like it?”  
  
“Hell yeah. It’s fucking hot.”

Uma proved her point by trailing her tongue over her breast through the delicate fabric, while she squeezed the other one in her hand and Evie purred with pleasure.

“Too bad I want it off,” Uma added.

Walking the talk, she skillfully unclipped and tossed the bralette somewhere else before latching her mouth to Evie’s breast again. With the last piece of clothing covering them being gone, Evie let out a full breathy moan and arched her back to push more of her chest against Uma’s face.

The turquoise haired girl only stopped doing that when she flipped them over and laid Evie down on the mattress with one swift motion, only to remain at the edge of the bed and admire her for a hot minute. Shivers crawled down Evie’s spine as her chocolate eyes, glistening in the low light, scrutinized her half naked body with shameless lust.

Not that she was uncomfortable being so exposed or self-conscious. But geez, having Uma looking at her like that, like she was literally about to devour her, only made her more aroused than she already was. Which was already a lot.

As to confirm her thoughts, there was something animalistic in the way the other girl licked her lips before saying, “This is going to be fun.”

“Oh, yeah?” Evie said sultrily while biting at her bottom lip, hands cupping her breasts from the sides. She was going to be fucked senseless, she might as well play the part, right? “Then why don’t you start by losing a few clothes?”

Uma smirked and turned around, giving the girl her back. Showtime.

She started with her jeans, exaggeratedly bending at the hips as she slowly pushed them down her legs to give Evie a nice view of her plump backside. Then, she sensuously peeled her shirt from her torso and Evie’s mouth went dry seeing the way her shoulders and back muscles tensed and flexed with the movement. Gosh, she had no idea this could be such a turn on but it _was_. Then she turned back and her hair whipped through the air, before her hands disappeared behind her back and the black bra went off as well.

The blueberry haired girl was in awe when Uma crawled on top of her like a feline. A feral yet graceful cat. She lowered herself until their bodies were pressed together and kissed her deeply.

Evie allowed her curious hands to saunter freely, to get lost in a sea of blue braids and then to explore inch after inch of bare, glorious mocha skin, to trace the outlines of toned muscles with her fingertips and then repeat the process over and over again. They reached lower, and that was how she came to the conclusion that Uma definitely had a killer ass and that she loved it. She moaned into the kiss when Evie gave it a tentative squeeze.

Oh, yeah, she loved that for sure.

Uma shifted her position as she dragged her lips down her neck, one of her legs slipping in between smooth pale thighs and Evie squeaked from a double stimulation, the new contact with her clothed crotch… and the harsh suction she was suddenly feeling above her collarbone.

“You did _not_ just give me a hickey!”  
  
“I did. What are you gonna do about it?”

She would’ve responded, hadn’t Uma added more pressure on her aching center with her thigh at the same time, turning the words she had meant to say into an incoherent whimper.

“That’s what I thought.”

Uma continued her slow journey down Evie’s body, sucking and biting and licking every fragment of skin her mouth came in contact with, most likely leaving more marks here and there. She dipped her tongue in her navel and at this point Evie was already a squirming, mewling mess underneath the girl.

“Umaaa,” she whined, bucking her hips upwards urgently when said girl then sank her teeth into her left hip bone through her lace underwear.

Uma nipped at the other one, “Yes, doll?”

“I need you down there.”  
  
“I can tell.” She was still going tantalizingly _slow_ when she slid the piece of fabric down her legs, having Evie almost wishing she had ripped it instead. Almost. (But she was glad she didn’t because that was a cute piece).

Okay, so here she was, nude as the day she was born with her legs spread wide in front of the girl who had occupied her thoughts for the past weeks, who ran the tip of her tongue over her lips with a low purr at the sight. “Damn, baby girl, you’re gonna ruin my sheets like you ruined your panties.”

Her body tensed as Uma’s mouth hovered over her exposed center, coating it in a hot breath, but she moved away from it way too fast for her taste, to kiss on her inner thigh.

“S-stop _teasing_ me!”

Uma grazed her teeth against her skin in response with a wicked chuckle.

“Uma, I swear to God if you don’t _do something_ , I’ll take care of it myself,” Evie warned, glancing down to see the other girl smirking devilishly between her legs.

The situation was killing her slowly. Or maybe turning her on even more, she couldn’t tell.

“I’d like to see you try,” Uma raised her eyebrows defiantly.

A hand pressed flat against her pelvis kept her lower half in place and prevented her from bucking her hips again. Then, _once again_ , the turquoise haired girl moved away, raising her other leg to drop a light kiss on the back of her knee.

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

Evie groaned in need and desperation, “You know what I want.”

“I do but I wanna hear you say it.”

Man, fuck her pride. She was definitely somebody’s bitch tonight, and that somebody was currently putting her through a delicious torture.

Uma licked over the crease at the juncture of her thigh and her hip, close to where she actually needed her but not close enough, eliciting yet another frustrated whimper from her.

“I-I…”  
  
“Yes?”

 _Oh screw it_ , the blueberry haired girl thought resolutely. The foreplay was driving her crazy. She needed _more_ , like, right n—yesterday. So if that meant begging for it, so be it.

“Fuck! I want… I want your mouth on me, and-and I wanna feel you inside me, and… ughhh _please,_ just fuck me already!”

That seemed to be enough for Uma to decide to put her out of her misery, at last.

The girl grinned as their eyes met, placing a kiss on her center and Evie did nothing to hold back the loud sigh of relief that escaped her lips when she _finally_ went for it.

Just like she knew Uma wanted, she filled the room with a continuous chorus of wanton sounds, sprinkled with some _fuck yes_ ’s and _right there_ ’s and pretty much chanting the other girl’s name with each sweep and flick of her tongue. Her body craved release and Evie was almost ashamed of herself for being so close to the edge already, but Uma had made that happen with her cunning little game. Yet at the same time, she didn’t want this to end so soon.

So she held it back. She fought it and her hand fell on the back of Uma’s head, hips grinding against her face as the pressure in her lower stomach intensified.

She fought it but she knew very well she couldn’t last any longer. Not when Uma was doing those tricks with her mouth sending her on cloud nine. Heat surged through her, her back arched off the bed. Uma sucked on her pleasure bud harder, caressed her thigh with one hand while the other glided up her chest. She couldn’t hold it. A strangled groan left her throat and everything went blurry for a split second.

Her ears were buzzing a little, but she laid back smiling in a post-orgasmic daze. Oh, gosh. She _may_ be needing a minute to recover after that…

… but then she heard Uma _tsk_ a couple times. “Oh no no we’re not done baby.”

Before she could register what was happening, Evie was grabbed by the hips and flipped onto her stomach. A couple of kisses then a harder slap that made her squeal were delivered onto her butt cheeks and Uma wasted no time slipping two fingers inside her sensitive wetness, not stopping until they were buried up to her knuckles and immediately set up a relentless pace.

Evie’s half lidded eyes rolled to the back of her head as more hot pleasure rippled through her. Her face was partially shoved against a pillow, muffling moans and whimpers that rose in volume again while she clung onto the bed sheets for dear life. She could hear Uma’s ragged breathing as the girl’s upper body was pressed against her back, pinning her onto the mattress so she had no choice but to lay there and take it all, but she still found the way to open her legs wider and rise her bottom off the bed, offering a better angle for Uma to keep thrusting hard and deep into her.

Uma’s other hand snaked its way into her hair, grabbing a tight fistful of it to yank her head upward.

“This is what you wanted, huh? Me fucking you like this?” she growled low into her ear before taking her earlobe into her mouth. “Touch yourself for me.”

Damn right she asked for this. Well now she was getting it, and she was _rejoicing_.

Evie obeyed without questioning, the overwhelming pleasure clouding her ability to form a coherent thought. She reached down and rubbed herself as Uma somehow pushed her fingers even deeper to curl them inside, making her cry out in ecstasy.

It was almost too much. She couldn’t focus on anything apart from all the intense sensations coursing through her body at once, the combination of their actions, added to the fact that Uma was also leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on her neck while she fucked her brains out...

She just knew her climax was near and when it would hit it would hit harder than before.

“F-fuck I’m s-so close,” Evie stammered through shallow breathless pants.  
  
“Say my name, doll,” Uma ordered.

She felt Uma’s smirk graze her skin when she did exactly that, moaning the other girl’s name loudly as she saw stars for the second time, nearly fainting with the release.

Her body fell limp on the bed, inhaling as much air as she could inside her lungs and Uma pumped in and out of her at a slower pace, helping her ride out her high while peppering soft kisses all over her neck, shoulders and back.

That had to be one of the _best_ orgasms she had ever had in her life.

Evie used the last bit of energy she had left in her to turn over, to see Uma on her knees licking her fingers clean one by one, braids chastely covering her chest. She damn near came again just by the ironically innocent eroticism of the picture.

“You okay?” she asked.  
  
“Never been better,” Evie mumbled, her voice husky from all the moaning. “C’mere.”

She pulled Uma in for a lazy, needy kiss, humming as she tasted herself in the process. _Fuck_ , and now she wanted to know how the turquoise haired girl tasted. But her body was too numb to move again. Thankfully there was an easy solution to make up for this. “I want you on my face.”

“Won’t say no to that.”

Uma quickly stripped herself from her underwear and crawled up Evie’s body until her knees were placed on both sides of her head. Evie who crooned appreciatively to herself seeing how lusciously ready Uma was for her. But unlike her, the blueberry haired girl didn’t want to waste any time because she was way too eager and too spent to tease. She used her hands on Uma’s ass to pull her to her greedy mouth and dove in, tongue darting straight into her soaked heat.

The reactions were immediate and oh so satisfying. Soft, mesmerizing noises that sounded like the seven heavens and then some began to spill out of Uma’s mouth and Evie just savored every second of the moment. Literally and figuratively. She was treating her delicate bundle of nerves like the sweetest lollipop.

“Just like that… gosh you’re so fucking good,” Uma gasped in between moans, entangling blueberry locks between her fingers again and gave a gentle tug upwards. “Shit, Evie...”

The call of her own name had never sounded so sexy to Evie. She hummed against the girl’s flesh, feeling all kinds of shivers traveling from her head to her toes, and at the same time damn she was loving the praise. Loving that she was able to make this gorgeous girl feel so good. It kept her going, working her mouth on Uma for all she was worth with her eyes closed. Now she was solely focused on making her come, which she was certain wouldn’t take much longer.

And sure enough a short moment later, with a loud cry of bliss and yet another string of curse words, Uma’s thighs went rigid against her head, her back arching into a perfect bow that caused turquoise braids to fly back and their ends tickled Evie’s stomach, as she finally reached her awaited peak.

She continued to lap at her sweetness gently until Uma lifted herself from her face and fell back next to her with heavy pants. “Holy fuck.”

Evie turned to her side and only stared at her, tucking one arm underneath her head and brought her other hand to Uma’s heaving chest to trace meaningless patterns against her slightly sweaty skin. An adoring smile drew on her moist lips. Holy fuck indeed.

Chocolate orbs eventually found her walnut ones, before Uma brought her face to her own, kissing her softly.

“Wanna spend the night?” she whispered against her lips.  
  
“Yes,” Evie replied without even thinking.  
  
“Good.”

One word, accompanied by that one torrid smirk, and Evie just knew she was in deep trouble for the rest of the night. She was definitely not about to start complaining, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I think I'm starting to make a habit of having Evie keeping her shenanigans with Uma from Mal in my stories. Might this become my new brand? Who tf knows.
> 
> I pretty much have the next chapter planned in my head but after that, well idk. I did tell y'all there wasn't a real plot so we'll see. But hey, thank you so much for following this so far! I really appreciate you guys.
> 
> Stay safe! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. After what seems to be forever here comes chapter 4. Enjoy!!

If Evie had to choose a song to describe the next twenty days of her life, it would probably be ‘Red Light Special’ by TLC, mixed with a sample of ‘Any Time, Any Place’ by Janet Jackson.

Whoever said college was a place of many experiments couldn’t be more right because she had never experienced anything like this in her whole life. For about three weeks now, she and Uma had linked up regularly, mostly in Uma’s room since her roommate was easier to get rid of than Evie’s, and it always ended with them chasing cloud nine together until they lost the ability to breathe properly, naked and entwined in a mess of sheets.

Other than that, they did end up doing it in a public bathroom though (Uma thought it was funny to tease the blueberry haired girl while she was at work), but also: drunk sex, shower sex, sex using Uma’s toys (Evie stumbled upon them by accident as she was looking for a pair of socks in the girl’s drawers and got curious), even phone sex (with Carlos sleeping not far from her, Evie had to force herself to be extremely quiet and frankly it had been mind-blowing). Not to mention all the sexting, and—

Yeah… that was pretty much it. Now don’t get her wrong, Uma took Evie’s body to places she hadn’t even imagined and God wasn’t it a bliss every single time. And so was having her brown skinned goddess writhe and purr with pleasure, then watching her body arch as she came undone before her.

But it had been almost three weeks, and Evie was starting to wonder if this was all that she could get from her.

As great as sex with Uma was, Evie kind of wanted to lay it off a little bit so they could really _spend time_ together, maybe even try to build something that wasn’t just physical. For now she took a big risk assuming that Uma might like her back (not as much as she liked her but still a little?) but to her greatest dismay, they hadn’t gone out on another date after that one time at Tony’s. Following that night, the only times they saw each other outside of their dorms was when Uma came to the diner for her usual hot chocolate and dessert on Wednesdays, and at a party thrown by some guy they both knew from campus (hence the drunk sex part).

And this Tuesday night was no different. This time around, she had actually managed to keep her clothes on for more than fifteen minutes after she got in Uma’s room, although she figured out why soon enough: the girl was on her period. Which, indeed, explained why she found her lazily lying in bed with her laptop eating Cheerios, in an oversized Sponge Bob t-shirt with her braids in a loose high bun.

She looked so cute Evie nearly melted.

This was the moment that got her thinking that they might actually make it. Make it through one night with just the two of them chilling and enjoying each other’s presence in a non-sexual way. They watched _How To Get Away With Murder_ together for a while, huddled close together under a blanket sharing snacks… until Uma’s soft lips and hands simultaneously landed on strategic spots of her body ten minutes into the second episode, and just like that, within the next few minutes, the blanket was on the floor and Evie sprawled on her back at the mercy of a hormonal girl with turquoise hair.

Now it was nearly midnight, and it had taken Evie a very strong will to refuse Uma’s offer to stay the night. That meant saying no to the promise of more exhilarating sensations, but she knew for a fact that the next morning’s first class would require enough of her attention so a good night of sleep was in order.

The girl was heading down the hallway towards the elevators while plugging her headphones into her phone in preparation for the short walk to her own building, when she heard a voice behind her calling her name.

“Hey Evie.”

Turning around, she noticed a rather short girl who had her toffee brown hair pulled up into two small buns walking towards her. Judging by the bathrobe covering her body and toiletry bag she was carrying, she was coming back from the showers. Evie greeted her with a small yet polite smile. “Hi, Shanel.”

“Funny seeing you here. It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” Shanel said as she began walking alongside the blueberry haired girl.  
  
“Yeah, it is.”

The two weren’t close at all, although they had encountered several times either at the diner or at parties or other various campus events. Never took the time to exchange more than these very sentences. Which was why Evie assumed they would be done here, therefore didn’t quite understand why Shanel said what she said next.

“It’s the third time I’ve seen you come out of Uma’s room in the past couple of weeks.”

 _Well, at least she went straight to her point_ , Evie thought, though she was quite taken aback by the nature of the statement. Her eyes widened briefly with surprise, eyebrows arching up, as she came up with the most careful yet casual answer she could think of.

“Yeah well, we know each other.”

Shanel started giggling, a sound that she was making annoyingly child-like. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be a prude about it. It’s no secret how she rolls.”

“What are you talking about?” Evie frowned, genuinely confused.

Shanel made the both of them come to a halt with a little bounce forward, so she stood in Evie’s way. “You two’ve been fucking, haven’t you?”

It was more an affirmation than an actual question, and if Evie wasn’t feeling so comfortable talking to the other girl before, now it was all the way awkward. Even though it was the truth, Shanel had no business getting all up in her private life like this. As a matter of fact, she said exactly that.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”  
  
“Relax, blue stuff. It’s really no big deal. You’re not the first nor will you be the last to take a ride on the Uma train.”

There were two things that could explain the way Evie’s eyes severely hardened after Shanel said this. Firstly, she hated that the other girl was being so casual while invading her privacy and secondly, she didn’t like the way she was talking about Uma _at all_. The ‘Uma train’?

“Oh, you didn’t know? Honey, Uma’s slept with about half of the people in this building alone. Maybe more, for all I know,” Shanel said, taking a cooing voice and talking slowly as if Evie suddenly had the intellectual capacity of a three-year-old child. But her cheeky smile was what was making it worse, really.

Evie’s mind went a bit fuzzy, although she was trying really hard to keep her face from falling at the revelation. A pit grew in her stomach at the thought of Uma being with other people even though it was before her. Wait… it was before, right?

Unfortunately for her, the brunette wasn’t done. “She fucked me a couple weeks ago. And my friend Gina a few days before that. I gotta say, she’s crazy good. Hell, even the guys think so.”

_Gosh, shut up, please shut up…_

Evie tried to get past her to get to the elevators to get the hell out of here. She had heard enough already. But Shanel blocked her by holding out a hand in front of her.

“It seems like you’ve been able to get her to fuck you more than once though. How did you do it? I’ve _been trying_ to have another go but she keeps brushing me off.”

Now. _What. The. Fuck._ Evie couldn’t believe her ears. That deadass made it sound like Uma was some kind of cheap sex toy that one could use then dispose of as they pleased. By the rules of basic human decency and respect, it didn’t sit right with Evie’s spirits the slightest bit.

Her voice seemed to choose that exact moment to resume working, thank goodness, and it came out as sharp and dry as she had intended it to be, “Um, maybe it’s just because she doesn’t want you anymore?”

Shanel clicked her tongue. “Nah, what I mean is Uma usually doesn’t do multiple hook-ups with the same person. So how’d you do it?”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about,” Evie hissed.

She made a move to leave but once again, Shanel blocked her, grabbing her wrist. “Wait.” The gesture made Evie go from mildly annoyed to highly irritated, as she shot the impudent brunette a harsh glare. Shanel let go of her fast enough, but didn’t wipe the sneer she had on her face. “Are you two a thing? Like are you dating her?”

Evie rolled her eyes hard. She had _had it_ with this conversation already. “Shanel for goodness’ sake—”

“Wow, would you look at that. I would’ve never pictured Uma as the girlfriend type. I mean, she’s a little bit of a slut.”

And this, this right here was when Evie thought she might lose it. A wave of anger boiling the blood in her veins and heart racing like she was ready to fight. How had she managed not to jump at the other girl as soon as that hideous word left her mouth, she would not know. This _bitch_.

“Regardless of whether she’s my girlfriend or not, you have absolutely _no right_ to call her that,” she snapped, fists clenching at her sides. “That’s disgusting and extremely disrespectful.”  
  
“Alright, my bad.” Shanel didn’t look the least bit apologetic. Not with that judgmental glare she was giving to the blueberry haired girl. “Shit, you actually like her. Aw, sweetie, I’m sorry but I doubt it’s mutual. ‘Cause Uma’s deal is sex and that’s it. You’re merely the one who somehow managed to stick around for more than five minutes, but I wouldn’t get my hopes too high if I were you.”

Evie crossed her arms over her chest sassily. Two could play that game. “But you’re not me, and I never asked for your opinion, _sweetie_ ,” she retorted. “Once again, what’s going on between Uma and I is none of your damn business.”

“Ah, denial when you get us. Anyway. When she’s done with you, tell her to give me a call, will ya?”

She had the _nerve_ to blow Evie a kiss as she turned the next corner and walked away. Evie felt a sudden urge to pull her back by her hair and punch her in the nose. But she did none of that. Instead, she waited until she reached outside to call the one person whom she knew would always answer no matter the time of day or night.

“Your call worried me E, it’s late. Are you okay?” Mal said, watching a visibly upset Evie stand at her doorstep before the girl rushed past her and into the apartment.  
  
“I don’t know.”

Evie let herself fall on the couch without even bothering to take off her coat.

“What’s going on? I thought you were with Uma,” Mal said as she sat down next to her.  
  
“I was.” Evie nodded, staring absently at the condemned fireplace in front of her. “And then I ran into Shanel Clarks on my way out.”  
  
“Ugh, I know who that is.” Mal rolled her eyes. “What’s up with her?”  
  
“She had quite a few things to say…”

Evie recounted every detail of the whole encounter. Uma had slept with Shanel. And Shanel’s friend. And a whole lot of other people. And now, well, her. Mal listened without interrupting, since her best friend was obviously disturbed by the situation, but still didn’t hide her confusion once she was done.

“So Uma… gets around a lot? I’m not sure I’m following.”  
  
“Shanel said Uma’s a one-time thing kind of girl,” Evie repeated insistently.  
  
“Yeah I heard but that was before you, right? You’ve been hooking up for the past three weeks.”  
  
“Exactly. And when you look at it, all we ever do is fuck.”  
  
“Don’t you like it?”  
  
“Gosh, yes, I do. I love it, even.” Evie’s eyes went slightly back, as though some of the sensations came back to her just by the mere mentioning of them. Only to slip away as her voice got whiny. “But I’m starting to feel like it’s the only thing she wants from me. And eventually she’ll get tired of me and jump to the next person and—”

“ _When she’s done with you, tell her to give me a call._ ”

“Woah, okay, you’re the one jumping here, to conclusions,” the blonde cut her best friend off gently. “You need to talk to _her_ about it.”  
  
“I know.” Evie winced.

Indeed, going straight to Uma to sort things out would’ve been the thing to do.

But there had been too many questions and thoughts ravaging Evie’s head soon as she was left alone in the Bay Hall’s hallway (that is barely half an hour ago). Like for starters, how could she have not known that the girl she was involved with had that much game? (Well actually she knew how: Evie usually never really listened to campus gossip and rumors). _If_ that even was the full truth? But then why would Shanel bother to make all that up? Would she still have gotten involved had she known, would things have been any different? Which led to the actual definition of said involvement.

So apparently Uma was the type to hit and dip and didn’t do multiple hook-ups with the same person. So then what the hell were they doing? What was it that made Evie the one who ‘managed to stick around for more than five minutes’? Because _three_ freaking _weeks_ made a pretty long five minutes. Had they become friends with a higher level of benefits? Could they even be friends when they fucked more than they talked? Were they exclusive by some rule that she was unaware of? Or were they not, and for all she knew Uma could be getting her fun with someone new right now.

The thing was that she genuinely despised the thought of anyone else kissing or touching her Uma.

Evie groaned at herself, sinking further into Mal’s couch. Thinking about all this was only making her feeling worse. When it shouldn’t even bother her that much since they weren’t even together. Whatever the nature of their ‘situationship’ was, they hadn’t made any promises to each other. They were technically free to do whatever the hell they wanted. But it wasn’t like that for Evie at all. Just the mere fact that she had been crushing on the turquoise haired beauty for so long made that impossible. She had allowed herself to catch feelings the second she saw an opportunity, an opportunity that she herself created with a drunk move.

Had Uma been able to see past that drunk move to sense what she truly meant to Evie, or did she only hold the status of ‘Uma’s favorite booty call’, the biggest trophy on the shelf?

“ _When she’s done with you..._ ”

Going to Uma definitely would have been the right thing to do.

“I can see the gears meshing in your brain from here.” Mal softly attempted to pull Evie out of her thoughts.  
  
“Have I been played by the girl I like?” Evie whispered, looking down at her hands.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“This whole time I felt like Uma and I had some sort of connection but what if Shanel’s right? What if we’re on two different pages and this whole thing is really just about the sex for her, when I want more than that?” Evie plunged her gaze into Mal’s emerald orbs to emphasize her statement. “I _really_ like her, M.”  
  
“Aw, I know. Come here.” Mal wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders, pulling her into a warm embrace, and soothingly ran her fingers through blueberry tresses. “Forget about Shanel, this jealous bitch can go choke somewhere else.” That made Evie chuckle against the blonde’s shoulder. “But you definitely have to talk to Uma. Assuming stuff isn’t gonna get you anywhere.”  
  
“I know,” Evie said once again.  
  
“I’m serious E,” Mal added warningly. “I don’t mean in two weeks or next month. You know how you get.”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll do it.”

So Evie did end up spending the night out, as she decided to sleep over at Mal’s place for some much needed comfort from her best friend.

* * *

A week later, there had been a change, but not in the direction that would’ve been considered beneficial. In the sense that instead of confronting Uma, Evie had done the complete opposite thing and declined all of the girl’s invitations to come over, most of the time under false pretenses, and when she came to the diner on Wednesday, Evie made sure that she stayed on counter and register duty to keep contact to a minimum.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to her. Mal was right, she knew she had to, but she always felt an immediate sense of dread at the thought of broaching the infamous topic of ‘what are we’. Because Uma was known to be a player, the idea of putting herself out there was terrifying to Evie especially when there was a possibility that her feelings might be unrequited. So far she had been able to come up with no less than eighteen different scenarios in her head every time she tried to imagine it, all of them ending with Uma telling her what she didn’t want to hear.

Which was why she nearly freaked answering the door of her room and seeing the other girl standing there on her night off.

“Hey doll.”

Evie’s heart set itself at an frantic pace, she could suddenly feel the blood pulsing in her temples. Uma looked gorgeous while casual, as usual. She was wearing heels, thing that Evie didn’t see very often (they were combat boots but still) but always found incredibly attractive. God damn it had she missed her.

Yet all she could manage to say was a weak, “Hi.”

“I thought I’d stop by to see you. It’s been a little while.” Uma said in a low tone.

Thrown off by the impromptu visit, Evie couldn’t quite come up with an excuse to brush it off like she had for the past week and felt a little ashamed that she had done so. She couldn’t even look her directly in the eyes. “Um. Yeah, of course, come in.”

Prior to that, Evie and her roommate were in for a quiet evening with a pizza that they had ordered, a few drinks, and a documentary about the history of the Inca Empire. To say the least, the boy was perplexed to see Uma come in, but then saw Evie’s face as she did so and put a knowing smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Carlos.”  
  
“Uma. Nice to meet you.” The turquoise haired girl smiled too and gave a small wave of her hand.  
  
“Ah, finally I can put a face on that name. You’re—”

Evie interrupted him before he could say anything else. “I’m so sorry Carlos, I know we said we’d chill tonight but could you give us a moment?”

The boy shot them a teasing look that Evie decided to ignore, before putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket to exit the room with a quick mention of ‘I’ll be at Jay’s’. Meaning, in no time the girls were left alone. Or well, them and the growing tension. Evie stood by her bed with her arms crossed nervously over her chest, nibbling at the corner of her bottom lip, meanwhile Uma who hadn’t made it very far into the room kept her hands in her jacket pockets.

“It’s been a minute,” she said to break the ice.  
  
“Yeah, you said that already,” Evie mumbled, still dodging eye contact.  
  
“Have you been avoiding me?”

Evie almost choked on her own saliva. And to say she had thought she would have to start the conversation herself. Kudos to Uma for being naturally straightforward.

“N-no, I haven’t. I was just…” The rest of the words didn’t make it past her throat. What was the point of lying. “Okay, I was. A little bit.”

That answer didn’t seem to trouble the other girl that much. She only nodded, then spoke again in that same calm tone. “You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?”

“You really don’t know?” Evie scoffed.  
  
“I have an idea, but it’s best if you say it so we can talk about it.”

What Evie didn’t know was that Uma had had a little help to get said idea a couple of days earlier.

  * ** Flashback**



_The door of Uma’s room swung open to reveal the person who had been knocking on the other side of it._

_“Hey,” said person greeted cheerfully._  
  
_“Hey Mal.” Uma smiled back, a bit surprised to see her there. “What’s up?”_  
  
_“Nothing thrilling enough to share. Unless you wanna hear about that thirty-page report that I’m working on for my sustainable management class?” Mal shrugged and Uma made a face, somewhere halfway between intrigued and doubtful._  
  
_“I don’t think_ you _wanna talk about it.”_  
  
_“Exactly. So I won’t. But there is that other thing though. Okay listen, I won’t beat around the bush, I came to talk to you about Evie.”_

_Mal noticed how that got Uma’s full and devoted attention, from the way her expression shifted to that one she used to have when they were younger, at times when they had to gather all the necessary info to mold a mischievous plan. The turquoise haired girl peeked over her own shoulder, to where her roommate was at her desk doing what appeared to be homework. She had her headphones on with music playing way too loud in them – Uma was able to recognize Mozart’s Great G Minor Symphony in the short time span when she paused her own music to answer the door – so she most likely wouldn’t hear anything of what would be said. Surely, she didn’t even budge when Uma beckoned the blonde inside._

_“What about her?”_

_As it was the first time that Mal came to Uma’s bedroom, she took some time to have a quick look around while she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck, therefore the answer didn’t come right away._

_But then she sighed. “Alright. So I know you’ve been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks and the last thing I want is to come in between the two of you because it’s none of my business. But I tend to make it my business when it makes my best friend upset. And now, well, she’s upset and confused.”_

_Uma’s brows furrowed slightly. “About what?”_

_Mal took a step closer to her, with one glance at the girl at her desk, who had yet to acknowledge her presence and the music was still very much audible. Yet, she brought her voice to a lower pitch. “She ran into one of your past ‘conquests’ the other day, who told her all about what you do and your little reputation.”_

_“Oh.” Uma said in slight confusion. “Not gonna lie, I… thought she knew? I mean, does she think I’m a whore now or something?”_  
  
_“Oh good heavens, no.” Mal rolled her eyes. “Evie would never say that about anyone. No, no one’s shaming you boo, you do what you want with who you want.”_  
  
_“So what is it then?”_  
  
_“Not my place to tell. Just trust me, okay? Because y’all are my friends and I care and I support this ship a hundred percent—”_  
  
_“‘This ship’?” Uma couldn’t help but chuckle._

_But the blonde continued through the interruption. “—I’m just trying to look out for you two. I know Evie. She’s got something on her mind and she’s gonna overthink it, jump to all the wrong conclusions and most likely get her own feelings hurt before she even decides to come to you so I’m actually doing the both of you a favor. You need to set things straight with her.”_

_“Well I—”_  
  
_“That’s a conversation you’ll have to have with her. Just be honest with her.”_

_Seeing how Uma pursed her lips and slowly nodded like a child who had just been scolded (although Mal wasn’t viewing this as scolding at all, just a friendly piece of advice), the girl knew she had made her point._

_“Okay, I will. Thanks.”_  
  
_“You’re welcome. Happy to help.” Mal flashed a wide grin._  
  
_“Did you need anything else?”_  
  
_“Nah, that’s all. I gotta head out and get to work on this thing.” Mal was already halfway out the door. But she couldn’t leave without asking one last question. “So out of all the people you’ve been with, none of them were blondes, huh?”_  
  
_“Hardly. You tryna negotiate your way into my bed, Bertha?”._

_Mal laughed as she began to walk away, throwing a peace sign in the air to a smirking and equally amused Uma. “Talk to Evie.”_

  * ** End of flashback**



So… perhaps it was time to put the cards on the table. Evie cleared her throat.

“I heard you’ve been with a lot of people since you came back to town,” she said, trying her hardest to sound assured.  
  
“I have,” Uma admitted honestly.  
  
“And all of these people were one-time things.”  
  
“They were.”

 _God_. She might’ve known about it beforehand thanks to Shanel, it was a completely different story hearing Uma confirm it herself. For a half-second, she had a thought of asking how many but then she realized, she did _not_ want to know.

However, with her mouth feeling slightly dry, she did ask this, “Was I supposed to be a one-time thing too?”

Uma actually seemed to hesitate at that, like she had felt the discomfort from where she was on the opposite side of the room. Evie was looking at her this time, at last, understandably dreading the answer.

“That’s what I thought at first, yes.”

At least she was honest about it. Didn’t change the fact that it felt tough to hear. Kind of like a slap in the face.

“Huh. Good to know. And do you always wine and dine the people you plan to smash? Is that your move?” Evie asked through slightly gritted teeth.  
  
“No, I usually don’t.”

Uma still looked relaxed despite clearly sensing Evie’s nerves tightening. The blueberry haired girl couldn’t really determine whether it was aggravating or not.

“Why did you even bother then? You said it yourself, I basically threw myself at you while drunk. You could’ve fucked me right then and leave it at that. Why waste all that time and money if you weren’t gonna call me back?”

_Why did you let me believe that there could be more?_

“I don’t feel like I wasted anything.” Uma took a couple of steps closer and took her jacket off. Probably starting to feel hot. “You seduced me, and it worked. I just wasn’t really in the mood that night. As to why we went out, well, I’d say you’re a very nice and sweet person and I do like and enjoy your company, so I wanted us to have a good time. Although I admit I had planned on ending the night like this.”  
  
“And then what?” Evie cut in rather sharply. “You realized I was the best fuck you had ever had on top of being nice companionship? So good you need to use me as much as you can before you bounce to the next piece of ass?”  
  
“You’re not a piece of ass to me, doll. I’m not using you.”  
  
“Well it’s hard to feel otherwise when all we do is have sex.”  
  
“I thought you liked it though. Especially when I—”

Evie glared. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Right, sorry.”  
  
“I’m just trying to understand what we’re doing here because now that I know what I know, I have some trouble figuring out what you want from me.”  
  
“Well, to be honest I’ve been thinking about it too.”

Evie raised an interrogative eyebrow. That was also when she realized that they had been standing this whole time. She sat on her bed and motioned for Uma to do the same.

“I thought I knew where I stood, but it all changed the moment I first asked you to stay the night. I usually never do that either,” Uma explained, and suddenly she didn’t look so confident as she took a deeper breath. “It’s kinda scary for me to admit but um… there’s something about you that keeps pulling me in.”  
  
“Yeah, you mean my body?” Evie muttered sarcastically.  
  
“Well, in my defense your body’s amazing but beside that, it’s just you and the fact that I love and hate what you do to me.”  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“You make me nervous, Evie, in a way that I’m not so used to anymore,” Uma finally confessed. “When you call me and say you wanna hang, or when I go to the diner knowing you’ll be there, I always wonder if you’ll like what I’m wearing or if you’ll have some time to talk with me even though we both have to work.” She scratched the back of her neck. “I guess that’s why I keep bringing us to a ground where I know I have more control over what I do and feel, which is sex, but I can assure you that it’s not just that for me. At the risk of sounding extremely cliché, you’re different and I do feel things for you that are not only physical. And I think it’s the same for you too, am I right? Because you’re still here, you keep coming back to me. I mean, the sex can’t be that good,” she finished with a slight roll of her eyes.  
  
“It is, give yourself some credit,” Evie let out a soft, tiny chuckle in spite of herself. “But yeah, I feel this way, too.”  
  
“That’s part of what I’m afraid of.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

Uma looked down at her lap with a sigh. “I told you before that my last relationship didn’t end well.”

“Yeah. But you didn’t say why.”  
  
“It had gotten to a point where our relationship was at a really bad place. A succession of disagreements, bad communication, so many fights and so many tears. It wasn’t healthy. And then the irreversible happened.”

Evie could think of a few things that were irreversible in a relationship, so she went with the obvious one. “Did she cheat on you?”

“No, worse.” The turquoise haired girl shook her head. “I did.”

She probably expected Evie to jump at her throat and shame her since it was quite a shocking revelation. But even though Evie was puzzled she did nothing like that. Her silence encouraged Uma to keep talking.

“One night, we had yet another fight so I went out. I met my friends at a bar and there was this girl there. I wasn’t even drunk when I started talking to her. She flirted with me and I let her. I didn’t even second guess it when she offered to take me to her apartment.”

Uma paused for a split second to run a hand through her hair.

“I went back to my place the next morning and my ex was waiting for me there. She knew what I’d done, I could see the heartbreak on her face, the pain in her eyes, and yet at the moment I wasn’t even regretting it.”

Meanwhile, Evie’s brain was working fast to overcome the shock and process what she was hearing. She could tell Uma wasn’t proud of what she had done by the way she averted her eyes, the foot of the leg that was crossed over the other bouncing anxiously. She didn’t want to be too judgmental of the girl’s past self. It occurred more than a year ago and she knew nothing about her life or the issues she was dealing with at the time. And while cheating was a pretty cowardly way of dealing with one's feelings, Evie didn’t want to paint Uma as a coward based on that one mistake.

It would be rather hypocritical of her considering she was the one who avoided any kind of confrontation for a whole week because of her own feelings and uncertainties.

“Did you love her?” was what she asked after a short pause.  
  
“Yes, but I realized I was never in love. She was though.” Uma looked back at her with concerned eyes. “I know what you’re gonna say. If I really loved her I would’ve never done that to her.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to say that.”  
  
“I wouldn’t blame you of you were. It crushed her. And it was only after we broke up that I started to feel like absolute fucking trash, like a heartless monster. But it was too late. I felt so bad that I figured that it would be best if from then on I simply stayed out of emotional commitment. And for the longest time, it worked. No strings attached, it was just sex, purely physical stuff, and I’ve never felt anything more. I haven’t even considered that I might feel anything more.” Her expression softened. “But then you happened.”

Uma smiled affectionately. “Ever since we started seeing each other, I can’t bring myself to be with other people. And God knows some have tried.”

Evie could only assume that ‘some’ included Shanel’s thirsty ass.

“I have feelings for you and it scares me because the last time it happened, I broke somebody’s heart.”

Far from being broken, Evie’s heart was swelling with that new piece of information. Or at least the first part. And then there was the way Uma was looking into her eyes right now.

Uma had looked into Evie’s eyes plenty of times in the past weeks. But in this particular moment, they both felt a huge difference. More intimate than the brief eye contact before they kissed. More intense than those torrid seconds during which lust filled ebony orbs with dilated pupils pierced through hers while their owner did all the right things to make her see stars. Now beside all that, there was a sincerity and something else that she had never seen in Uma before: vulnerability, and a lingering dash of guilt. The insecurities of a girl who didn’t want to hurt more people than she already had.

Albeit there was no way to know if among all the people she had slept with, some hadn’t developed real feelings for her like Evie did only to be disappointed when they weren’t reciprocated. They were for Evie though. She chose to focus on that.

She understood that the decision was now totally hers to make. Mistakes were a utterly normal part of being a flawed human being, and knowing that it was only legit that she wondered if she could look beyond Uma’s not-so-great past choices to fully enjoy the present situation. The fact that the other girl went out of her way to let her know about it, when she could have kept her transgressions to herself, was a good sign in her opinion.

And oh, how she wanted to trust her. If she only listened to her guts, they were telling her that she would be okay.

“I want to believe that you learned from it and you won’t break mine.”  
  
“I swear it was the only time,” Uma almost pleaded. “But it was one time too many.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“It doesn’t repel you? I mean, if we get together—”  
  
“Hey, relax, we’re not talking about getting married now, are we?” Evie’s hand fell on top of Uma’s, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I hear that you slipped in the past but you’re owning that mistake. It doesn’t define you. The girl who’s in front of me right now, she’s the one I’ve grown so fond of, the one I want to be with. But by no means do I want to make you uncomfortable. So if you’re willing to give this a try, I’m totally fine with taking things slow.”  
  
“How slow are we talking?”  
  
“As slow as you need.”  
  
“Won’t you get tired of it eventually?”

Evie huffed playfully. “I’ve had a crush on you since you first set a foot in the diner. How long ago was that?”

It was Uma’s turn to be amazed. “I don’t know, like five months?”

“Exactly. I think I can handle it.”

Uma brought her free hand to Evie’s face to delicately tuck a lost strand of hair behind her ear, before brushing a rosy cheek with her fingertips. Almost instinctively, Evie leaned into the touch.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like I only wanted your body. I don’t. I mean I do, because like I said it’s amazing but that’s not all I want because I—” Her rambling made the blueberry haired girl giggle. “What?”  
  
“You’re so cute,” Evie replied. “I’m sorry too. I was the one with an issue and I should’ve talked to you sooner.”  
  
“Looks like we both have to work on better communication then.” Uma shrugged.  
  
“Yeah. Well, I’m glad we worked it out today.”  
  
“So am I. Come here.”

Hot breaths then mingled and lips joined for the first times in days. The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through Evie’s system, causing her heart to sing with joy.

“I missed you,” Evie breathed out after briefly pulling away.  
  
“I missed you too.”

They went in for a deeper kiss that had Evie moaning low as she welcomed the gentle intrusion of Uma’s tongue in her mouth. She tasted like pineapples, Evie noticed. Uma pulled her by the back of her neck, their bodies sliding closer to each other despite their positioning. More heat pooled towards Evie’s lower stomach and she totally blamed Uma for getting her nearly damn addicted. Screw her quiet evening with her roommate. For the time being, she was getting different ideas.

“Be right back,” she whispered as she got up.

While others used the classic sock on the door handle or the even more classic ‘Do not disturb’ sign, Evie and Carlos had come up with a more original way of letting the other know they were busy in the room. The piece of cardboard she had just hung on the door had a picture of Carlos’s dog standing on his hind legs (as if to say ‘Hold up!’) stuck on it. And she still sent him a quick text for good measure. It wasn’t hard for Uma to put two and two together, especially when Evie came back to settle astride her lap instead of next to her, bottom lip stuck behind her teeth.

“Huh. I thought we were having too much sex,” the turquoise haired girl teased.  
  
“First of all, I never said that. Second, contrary to what you may think, it _is_ that good.” Evie dropped the words on Uma’s mouth like another kiss made of honey and silk. Uma who licked her lips afterward, tasting it fully, savoring the sweetness while Evie leaned forward to nip at the lobe of her right ear. “And third, take me.”

When she straightened up, she shook her hair out of its ponytail with a seductive look in her walnut eyes. She let Uma pull her t-shirt over her head, slowly putting her bare stomach and chest on display, smooth as velvet porcelain skin that ached to be caressed by those divine mocha hands. A single finger of said hands ran up the whole length of her spine then back down, spreading furious tingles in its path like static electricity, making Evie mewl with desire.

“I’d be delighted to, princess,” Uma murmured as she placed a light kiss between her collarbones.  
  
“When did I go from doll to princess?” Evie tried to control the trembling of her voice.  
  
“Just five seconds ago. I like it better for you.”

Evie was quick to get rid of the thick barrier that were Uma’s sweater and the top underneath and oh surprise, she had decided to go braless as well. Their skins touched with one gentle pull of Uma’s arms around her back, both of them breathing in each other’s scents, and when Evie claimed her lips again, it was passionate and shamelessly demanding.

“I must find a nickname for you then,” she panted against Uma’s lips, feeling intoxicated already.

With a soft chuckle, Uma rolled them over and laid Evie down on the bed. Braids were swiftly flipped to the side, as Evie hooked her ankles together trapping the girl efficiently between her legs, impossibly closer. As if she would go anywhere else. In that moment, all she could see was her face, all soft, dark eyes and sultry smirk, and it was perfect.

“No need. I like the way you say my name. Especially when you moan it.”

Best believe Evie moaned Uma’s name many, many times after that. And at the risk of sounding extremely cliché, sharing feelings did make it a hundred times better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody's doing well during these crazy times. Thank you so much for reading and see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> It's been so long but I swear I don't do this shit on purpose. Enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, heads up: the gworls get nastyyy (read in Raven Baxter's voice) in this.

Evie was seeing red.

Which, let’s be clear, wasn’t the case an hour ago, at all. Everything had begun well, really. She had been having a good time at this party. Being invited to Jay or Ben’s parties was always a thrill because these guys _knew_ how to throw a college party. Knowing them both – since high school in Jay’s case – Evie and Mal were always on the guest list and they couldn’t recall a single time when it wasn’t qualified as ‘epic’ afterwards.

A couple of guys took turns deejaying, making sure everybody was jamming and wilding on the dance floor. As usual, there was an impressive amount of alcohol splattered all over the house, probably more than necessary considering the actual number of guests (a good hundred) but it was part of the deal, right? Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens throughout the living room, only much more colorful. Over the loud roar of music, joyful chatter and laughter could be heard. Yeah, people were having fun. Lots of it.

An hour ago, Evie was, too. A little past midnight, she was light-heartedly dancing on the thin line between tipsy and drunk as a result of the tequila shots she had taken with Mal and their friends when the party kicked off. No smoking this time though, she decided she didn’t want that tonight. It had honestly felt like nothing could ruin her night at that point.

But yet here she was, an hour later, sulking in a corner tightly clutching her blue plastic cup full of cheap booze in her hand, jaw clenched. Because an hour ago, Uma had unexpectedly shown up.

It had been no secret that this party was happening, and even less of a secret that Evie was invited. Knowing how she felt about crowded house parties, the girl had found herself hesitating a little bit. But when asked about it earlier during the week, Uma hadn’t shown much interest in going either but instead had strongly encouraged her to do so.

“Come on, you’ve been working and studying your ass off. You need this,” had she said. And she could tell, at that moment, straddling Evie’s back, as she pressed her thumbs against the girl’s shoulder blades in circular motions, that she could indeed use a break.

Although she would lie if she said she didn’t wish to have Uma as her plus one, Evie still decided to go. And Mal would be with her anyway. The next day, she had taken her Saturday night off.

Yet, an hour ago, she had seen, through the glass of the large window that opened onto the backyard, the back of a head full of familiar turquoise braids. Evie first thought that the alcohol in her system was making her hallucinate. But no, it was Uma out there, smoking with a group of guys. Evie had instantly whipped out her phone, thinking that maybe she had missed a text. But she had not. The last messages she had gotten from Uma were ‘ _You look hot as fuckkkkk_ [two fire emojis] _Have fun princess_ [blowing kisses emoji][blue heart emoji]’ after she had showed her a picture of her outfit, and then ‘ _but not too much_ [smirking emoji]’.

So… She had decided to come to the party after all. After saying that she wouldn’t. And hadn’t even warned her or looked for her to say hi. A knot had formed in Evie’s stomach then.

When she mentioned it to Mal, her best friend told her she might be overreacting a little bit. It wasn’t that big of a deal, maybe it was a last minute decision. Mal actually got overly excited seeing that Uma had changed her mind. But then again, what else could have she expected from Mal? The blonde was about as intoxicated as her, if not more, having the time of her life at this party that she had been looking forward to for a whole week. She had dragged her best friend outside by the arm, deaf to her protests.

Upon seeing them, Uma had greeted the blueberry haired girl with a smirk and a kiss on the lips, had repeated that she looked beautiful before kissing her again and then hugged Mal who bounced like a bunny around them. At that moment, Evie felt a rush of relief that untied the knot in her stomach, replacing it by happy flutters.

And Mal had been right, her showing up was indeed a last minute arrangement. All thanks to Harry Hook, Uma’s best friend, who had basically threatened to hack onto her blog and post the ugliest pictures he had of her if she didn’t go with him.

“His crazy ass is more than capable of that,” Uma had sighed, rolling her eyes at a cackling Harry.

Evie had met Harry already, a few weeks before that. He was the guy whom she thought Uma was on a date with the first time they came to the diner together. Turned out that piece of Scottish handsomeness was a flirt by nature, with a passion for photography and an eye for fashion that was even sharper than Evie’s. She had however been quite confused by the nature of their relationship. They had slept together once but then they became best friends, and they indeed loved each other a lot but something in the way Harry behaved often made it seem like he was into her. Which Uma acknowledged, yet she said she didn’t mind because it wasn’t awkward or so she said. If Evie tried to put a name on it, she would say it was sort of like a platonic friends with benefits type of thing.

Harry had been thrilled to meet the blueberry haired girl. One of the first thing he’d done was showing her a thread of texts that Uma had sent him on the night when they had their big talk, after Evie was already asleep. There was twenty-two of them, all equally filled with caps, exclamation points, and crying emojis. That had earned him a very hard slap on the back of the head, but it was the first time that she actually saw Uma get really flustered. Bouncing back, he was quick to ‘give his blessing’ and then went on ranting about how he wanted to do a close-up photoshoot of Evie’s face because he was obsessed with her bone structure.

Anyway. So Uma was here. No biggie.

Evie hadn’t expected her to be by her side constantly though. They chatted a lot, laughed just as much, drank some more, danced for a bit ( _away_ from the sweaty folks thank you very much), basically enjoying the moment. However there was still that one disturbing factor that had poked at the back of Evie’s mind, the whole time.

Despite not having labelled themselves as a couple (none of them had popped _thee_ question yet), things were going good. As agreed, they were taking things slow. Less sex and more conversation, per Evie’s request. They were already pretty comfortable around each other, and it was more about building the foundations to make the potentially-soon-to-be-relationship work, solid. Foundations of trust. Because Evie had been falling for a while now and she couldn’t, for the life of her, shush that irking little voice in the corner of her brain that kept repeating that Uma might get bored of her and stray again, get back to her old ways.

Uma had assured that she hadn’t done so much as _looking_ at other people since they became exclusive and based on pure faith, Evie believed her. Thankfully, most of the time, her willpower overcame her insecurities. Because she knew it wouldn’t work out otherwise. Besides, even though they went easy on the PDA, the way they behaved in public _clearly_ showed that the ‘Uma train’ (the term made Uma laugh, Evie still hated it) was out of service.

Sadly, it hadn’t stopped some people from trying to get back on it.

Talk about something _utterly_ irritating.

And tonight, it was somehow worse. Maybe it was the alcohol. But Evie seemed to notice them _all_. Every single one of the thirsty individuals who had been gravitating around Uma like vultures in hopes to get her attention since she set foot at the party. Especially the girls. They stared a little too much. Danced a little too close. Tried a little too hard. One in particular. Yes, she was talking about that one: Shanel Clarks was well and truly present.

It didn't help at all that Uma looked like she had just come down from the heavens. Legs and waist oh so wonderfully hugged by high waisted black cargo pants. A lacy bottle green crop top with thin straps that, sexy as it was, covered just about enough skin to make it decent. Her hair, still in braids and still in their signature turquoise color, but much shorter with more golden ornaments in them making her look like a queen. Her lips, red as a sweet, ripe cherry, alluring, exuding sensuality, provocative in spite of herself. The way the neon reflected against rich melanated skin exquisitely. A real sight for sore eyes.

Like honestly. Sometimes Evie just looked at her and wondered how she was real.

Of course people would stare. She knew she couldn’t stop folks from appreciating the delightful view of a beautiful woman and she knew there were respectful ways of doing so. But these ones had no shame basically eye-fucking her like she, Evie, wasn’t standing _right here_. Like they could still have her. Hell to the no. Jealous, much, you’ll ask? Damn right she was (and it wasn’t the first time, since she _did_ wrongfully get jealous of Harry before she had even met Uma). But things had changed now, and whether it was official or not, Uma had chosen _her_ and they all needed to get that into their little empty skulls.

Or she would need to remind them herself.

* * *

Uma was currently indulging in beer pong. Her and her friend Gil against Ben and some guy named Chad.

The game had attracted a small crowd, and best believe Uma’s groupies were doing the absolute most even though her team was losing. From her spot on the couch in the living room, Evie rolled her eyes at the sight. It was ridiculous. Shanel, to name but one, had made it her duty to pass the turquoise haired girl cups of beer whenever she had to take one (unanimous hygiene preference, the ones on the table were filled with water). She was standing as close as she could, cheering every single move Uma made while batting her fake lashes, flipping her hair and _oh_ , I’m sorry I ‘ _accidently_ ’ brushed my boobs against your arm.

Bitch.

Evie felt her blood boil as her teeth clenched, and she took an angry gulp of her own drink (also water). It was seriously infuriating, however, the only reason why she hadn’t intervened yet was that Uma was so invested in her game that she wasn’t giving Shanel (or any of them, for that matter) the time of the day. At least.

“They’re not even trying to hide it,” suddenly said a nearby male voice over the music.

Turning her head, Evie noticed Harry sitting next to her with a red cup in his hand and his legs crossed. She scoffed, glancing back towards the beer pong table. “Tell me about it. It’s pathetic.”

Ben had scored again, resulting in loud cheers from the crowd of admirers. Apparently it was Uma’s turn to drink, since she sassily tossed the soaked little ball back at her opponents then chugged down the drink Shanel had handed her like a champ. Ironically, a losing champ. Still, the obnoxious brunette rushed to get the cup from her while biting her lip. Uma merely nodded ‘thanks’.

“It’s kinda sad actually. All that energy wasted over someone who’s taken,” Harry commented with a sigh, though he clearly sensed how the girl next to him was damn near fuming. “Maybe you need to show them what the deal is.”

Evie’s mouth opened then closed as a light went on in her mind, and she slowly turned back to Harry with a smirk on her face. She had just had an idea.

“You know what, that’s exactly what I’m planning to do. Can you do me a favor?”  
  
“What do you need?”

For the right song to play at the right time. The boy’s eyes widened with excitement once Evie told him her choice, and the next directions. “Ooohh, nice. Uma loves this song.”

“I know.” Evie winked. “Thanks Harry.” She pecked his cheek and shoved her cup in his free hand.  
  
“Anytime love. Go teach these soul suckers a lesson.”

 _Bet I am_.

Jumping up from the couch, Evie first made a stop by the mirror in the entrance hall. About a thousand thoughts roamed her mind at the moment, the first being that frowning so much would end up giving her early-age wrinkles. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax her face. _Better_. She still looked fabulous. Her mascara wasn’t too messed up, thank goodness, and her lips were still glossy. The backless, black sequin dress she was wearing surely was a bit short for what she had in mind but she’d manage. It would add effect. Releasing a breath, she ruffled her blueberry locks that cascaded freely down her shoulders.

“Game on,” she whispered confidently to her reflection, putting her hands on her hips.

Back in the kitchen, the number of cups that Ben and Chad had to take down was down to three, while Uma and Gil had twice as much. The duo wasn’t giving up though, seeing how Gil seemed to be giving his partner a pep talk while handing her the ball. Evie couldn’t help but to laugh a little at his dedication as she approached the scene, but still left a short distance. She casually leaned her body against the wall, making sure she’d be visible if Uma looked up which actually was the whole point of phase one of her little scheme: getting the other girl to acknowledge her without having to reach out. It required a lick of fate and some pretty _intense_ staring. Evie had to have that in the bag though. Staring at Uma when she was busy doing something else had kind of been her thing from the very beginning.

Uma fist bumped Gil and slightly bent over the table to determine her best shooting angle. For her own sake, Evie decided to ignore Shanel who shamelessly checked out her ass. Just then the song that was playing smoothly transitioned to the next one and Beyoncé’s mellow, deep voice blasted through the speakers.

_I love your face, you love the taste_  
_That sugar babe, it melts away_

Evie smirked. Perfect timing.

The first notes of Blow’s disco-thumping beat dropped and Evie began to sway her hips softly from left to right, her gaze not leaving Uma as the latter got ready to shoot. The tune certainly distracted her a little bit, causing her to glance up and finally make eye contact with Evie. _Yes_. She couldn’t believe how easy that had been. Feigning cluelessness, she kept moving and merely waved her fingers at her, and Uma smiled back before focusing on her game once more. Or at least trying to.

The ball hit the edge of the cup and bounced the other way, causing Uma to curse audibly and her eyes found Evie again just as she, with that same semi-innocent look on her face, was mouthing the next lyric.

_You like it wet and so do I_

Enhancing it by sliding the tip of her tongue over her top lip. God. Evie wished she could’ve taken a picture of Uma’s face. The girl blinked several times as her lips parted. Losing focus on the game that was still going on next to her. But Evie didn’t feel any sort of guilt whatsoever about that. On the contrary, she was really feeling herself doing her sexy little dance, hands now slowly running down the front of her thighs whilst she bent forward, arching her back ever so slightly.

Shanel must’ve sensed that she was getting even less attention from Uma than she previously was, because she, too, followed her gaze in Evie’s direction and _boy_ , did it take a lot of restraint for the blueberry haired girl not to shout a big ‘fuck you’ and raise her middle fingers at her. The way her whole face scrunched up in loathing was priceless. Evie could practically see her teeth grit, envy more than evident beneath the sharp daggers she was shooting at her from her eyes. She tried it once more, a desperate call for Uma to get back in the game but as could be expected, it went far over the other girl’s head. Uma was smirking now, finally beginning to catch on what was going on this side of the room. It was all that Evie needed. With the next lyrics that she mouthed, she crooked her finger at last beckoning her goddess to her.

_Keep me humming, keep me moaning (keep me humming, keep me moaning)_

It was Uma’s turn to play. She shrugged it off, dropping her ball into Gil’s hand without tearing her ebony eyes from Evie. Her feet closed the distance between them faster than Evie would’ve thought.

“Hey gorgeous,” Evie drunkenly, sensually murmured in her ear.

_Don't stop screaming, freaking, blowing (blow, ow, ow, ow)_

“You couldn’t wait ‘til I was done playing, could you,” Uma said.  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Evie cooed as she shrugged. “You’re pretty easy to distract.”  
  
“Not always. Depends on the nature of the distraction.”

Evie giggled and bit her lip. “Alright, now come on.”

Fingers laced together, she pulled the girl towards the living room where more people were dancing. Something told her that Shanel was still staring (she was) and all she could think was: good. She could even take a picture, for all Evie cared.

Her initial idea had been to give Uma a lap dance in front of everyone but she quickly gave it up. Instead she took her to a spot near the staircase and put her back right against the girl’s front, then went down slowly with the beat of the song.

_When you're thirsty and need love_  
_I give it up 'til I'm empty babe_

She made sure her butt pushed against Uma’s covered core as she seductively stood up. Uma then grabbed her waist to keep her there and their hips grinded in rhythm. Frankly, Evie usually preferred to avoid dancing so subjectively with people because all the dry humping always ended up looking like clumsy dressed sex on the dance floor. It was probably starting to seem as such for the two girls but for once she didn’t give a damn. Uma’s hands were all over her and so were hers on her, her body felt hot and the song lent itself all too well.

_Can you eat my skittles?_  
_It's the sweetest in the middle_

Harry gave her a wink from where he was when there gazes met, gestured around him and pointed his index and middle fingers to his eyes, then ahead of him, signaling that they had spectators. The message was getting through, then? Once again, good. Because at some point she was pinned against the wall with one leg around the back of Uma’s thighs, her dress indecently riding up, and the red lips of the turquoise haired girl hovering dangerously close to hers.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Evie teased, referring to the first time they kissed.  
  
“I know what you’re doing,” Uma rasped.  
  
“No, you don’t.”

Her face and voice had suddenly taken a serious tone that threw Uma off a little, her brows furrowing.

“Get a room!” someone yelled at them.

“Yeah,” Evie said. “Yeah that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

_I can't wait 'til I get home so you can tear that cherry out_  
_(Tear that cherry out)_

* * *

Evie didn’t care whose bedroom she had just dragged Uma into. It _was_ a bedroom, and it was empty. What else was needed. She slammed the door shut rather abruptly – she could be sorry later – and wasted no time locking it. This had gone on long enough.

“What—”

Uma didn’t get a chance to voice her confusion further, for she found herself spun around before a pair of lips crashed onto hers. With the bite of the liquor and weed still on their tongues, Evie pressed her body against Uma’s shoving her against the door, fingertips digging firmly into her sides while the latter just stood there and did her best to keep up with her assaulting mouth. The brown skinned girl let out a throaty groan of both pleasure and surprise. The kiss was rougher than everything she was used to with Evie.

“They can’t look at you in here,” the blueberry haired girl whispered as she pulled back slightly, panting already. The raging bass of the music behind the door seemed to match the organ in her chest, pounding in a mix of frustration and heated desire. “I feel better already.”  
  
“Who?”

Evie quirked an eyebrow, “Oh you don’t know now? Well, I’m talking about the bitches thirsting over you out there.”

“Why do you ca— _ahh_!”

Evie had sunk her teeth into the skin where her shoulder met her neck, firmly enough to sting. Why did she care? Because she hated being disrespected.

“Because I don’t like the way they look at you.” She traced the tip of her tongue over the reddish mark she had just left on delicate mahogany, eliciting a low purr from Uma. “I don’t like the way they think it’s okay to touch on you and flirt with you when I’m _clearly_ seeing it.”

Just like a pool of oil set aflame by the smallest of matches, she felt like her body had flared up from within. A blaze that had urged her to claim her goddess in a more intense way than she ever had before. Also didn’t help her case that she was fairly drunk and very, _very_ horny (especially after dancing to Blow). And who knew, maybe if she hadn’t been so swamped by all these emotions, if she hadn’t been acting on that impulse, Uma would’ve used her sinful mastery of dirty talk to get her all hot and bothered, so bad Evie would’ve probably begged for her to take her right there and then in the living room. But now, as she ordered the turquoise haired girl to step out of her heels, consequently making herself a few inches taller since she had the firm intention to keep hers on, seeing how she didn’t even object and gazed back up at her with sultry, honeyed eyes, silently submitting herself to her angered desire, she was so turned on she found it hard to breathe.

Just because she liked letting Uma top in the bedroom didn’t mean she hadn’t thought about turning the tables every once in a while. And well, she was about to go _all in_.

“I don’t like that they think they can still have you.”

More gently this time, Evie joined their lips again for another fiery kiss while pulling at the waistband of her pants, guiding her towards… a dresser? A vanity? Whatever. The damned thing had a mirror on it. The cargo pants were off in a record time and Evie hoisted the girl up on the cool wooden furniture, wrapping dark legs around her waist.

“Now you know what I’m doing?” she husked against the shell of Uma’s ear, nipping on it teasingly.  
  
“Evie…”

A hand was raised to the side of Uma’s face, stroking a flushed cheek softly. “That’s right. They can’t have what’s mine.”

‘ _Mine_ ’.

It wasn’t a word that Evie particularly liked to use, for she wasn’t really the type to think of other people as property. But. The angry possessiveness that had taken over her intoxicated self and the situation they currently found themselves in had just made her… forget about that. Every kiss pressed on Uma’s body had now that double purpose. To please and to _claim_. Her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. Her neck, and shoulders. Her breasts, exposed after Evie got rid of the tiny top, and every other reachable spot. Her skin felt like fine Chinese silk underneath her scalding fingers as they traced patterns down her back, up her thighs and along the sides of her stomach. They left marks in invisible ink whilst the turquoise haired girl welcomed everything, giving herself to her lover completely, low breathless whimpers spilling from her mouth.

One of Evie’s hands then eventually came to nestle against her treasured spot, where it was the warmest, the softest, and the other girl’s thighs tensed against her hips at the contact as she gasped.

“My, my. Aren’t you ready for me already.” Evie stated wickedly feeling the pads of her fingertips being coated in wetness even through the black lace of the underwear. “Does it turn you on to know I can do just about _anything I want_ to you right now?”

Evie ran her fingers up and down the area while applying a light pressure and Uma just moaned, her hips jerking forward, “Oh _God_ …”

“What was that?”  
  
“Y-yes, it does,” Uma breathed out.  
  
“You sure don’t look quite desperate enough though. What do you say? I could make you beg for it. I know how much _you_ like to do that. But you’ve never begged anyone before, have you?”  
  
“No… never.”

The words vibrated against Evie’s lips as they kissed fervidly. Free hand grasping a smooth thigh as though to keep herself up, to keep her knees from giving up because despite the blissful feeling of dominance that she felt, it was far too easy to get lost in Uma. Her kiss, her touch, her smell, it was overwhelming in the best of ways. She worried for a second about the rough sequins of her dress rubbing against her bare skin, but clearly Uma didn’t mind that more than she was getting frustrated by Evie’s teasing. She could sense how the other girl was fighting the urge to take the matter into her own hands (literally). The fact that she didn’t only made her want to make it last a bit longer.

“God, you’re so hot. I can’t wait to make you scream.”  
  
“P-please do,” Uma panted weakly.

Evie saw her own smirk in her reflection in front of her. “I wanna make you forget that you’ve even been with anyone but me.” The sight of her pale hand against Uma’s darker complexion, where the girl’s back muscles flexed with every move of her pelvis, gave her a great idea. “So you’re gonna watch. I want you to see what I see. I want you to see the faces you make when I’m the one pleasing you. See for yourself how much you love it.”

With that she pulled the girl onto her feet and turned her around so they both faced the mirror. Their height difference was even more noticeable this way, contrast strong between Uma’s nearly naked body and Evie’s party attire. She moved turquoise braids to one side to allow her mouth to brush along the side of Uma’s neck, while her hand slid across the perfect swell of her backside.

“Which also means that I get to bend you over that thing and fuck you from behind. You know, I have a feeling you’re more into that than you dare to admit.”

Unable to resist, she raised her hand then brought it down, palm colliding against firm flesh in a mild slap making it bounce.

Uma’s back arched and she leaned her head against her shoulder. “ _Fuck_ , princess.”

“Ain’t you ever seen a princess be a bad bitch?” Evie chuckled, kissing her cheek, and seriously impressed that she even came to quote Ariana Grande in a moment like this. “Look ahead now, babe. I want you to see everything.”

Uma obeyed. So much for ‘everything’, she could only see herself up to the very top of her thighs, chest heaving, pupils blown and swollen cherry lips parted. But, she saw Evie disappear behind her as the girl oh so agonizingly slowly kissed her way down her back. She tried her best not to squirm under the soft touch but couldn’t stop her body from shuddering in eagerness and anticipation.

“Evie… please…”

The latter had gotten onto her knees. “Spread,” she demanded, tapping the inside of Uma’s calf.

She slid the girl’s panties down her legs, a low grunt leaving her throat at the string of slick arousal that clung to it as she did so. It sure matched what she felt between her own thighs.

“Damn. You look delicious.”

Putting both hands back on her ass, the blueberry haired girl squeezed the soft cheeks and pulled them apart just slightly to get a better view. “Hmmm. Just for me.”

Bringing her face to kiss on her inner thigh, even she had a hard time not diving in completely.

“Yes, only for you. I c-can’t— _please_ … fuck me now,” Uma unexpectedly began to plead in a low pitched tone. Evie had to bite her lip to keep herself from squeaking in glee. She’d thought it would take much longer to get her there. And, to her greater surprise, it wasn’t over. “Shit… you always make me feel so, so good and-and I… I-I do like it from behind when it’s you doing it... please… need you to-to fuck me and make me come, please!”

Evie remained in awe for a short moment. _Damn_. If having Uma begging wasn’t one of the sexiest things that had ever happened to her... That was way more than what she had bargained for. No point of waiting another minute. She stood up, though not before giving a long lick up Uma’s center for a quick taste (delicious indeed), and pushed two fingers in. The girl was so soaked that it made up for the tightness. Soon she’d buried them to the hilt and started to pump in and out, loving the way Uma immediately rolled her hips to meet her slow thrusts.

The both of them keeping their words, Evie bent Uma over the piece of furniture and the latter struggled to keep her hooded eyes locked on the mirror. Indeed now she saw, just like Evie, how her mouth opened in a wide ‘O’ shape with no sound coming out at first, but then turned into full gasps and other obscene sounds as Evie picked up the speed. The blueberry haired girl had to admit that fucking Uma in front of the mirror was remarkably hot and exciting, even for herself. Yet, paradoxically, it eased her mind to have her see the both of them in that moment. To visually witness the level of intimacy that she had reached with _her_. Not Shanel. Not any other. And that _no one else_ would get that anytime soon, she would make sure of it. Her insides burned with such jubilation and lust and desire that it almost ached. So much she smacked Uma’s ass again, harder.

Loud laughter and chatter was heard right outside of the room, like a few people just had decided to have a little party of their own in the corridor. In a flash of realization of how loud she was getting, possibly, Uma clamped her hand over her mouth.

“Nuh-uh-uh.” Evie pulled it down, not having it. “Let them hear, let them know who’s pleasuring you.”

She knew people had seen them go upstairs, surely anyone could guess what was going on in a locked bedroom at a college party. Uma was far from quiet and Evie truly didn’t care who might be eavesdropping at the door. Not when the other girl was on the verge of singing her praises. If they did, well, it would at least give them something to talk about and yeah, she didn’t care. Her pace hadn’t slowed one bit. If anything she was thrusting into the girl with even more intensity, making a squelching sound because of how wet she was, then proceeded to curl her fingers and delicately slip another one in.

“Is this okay?”

As a response, Uma bent further forward and pushed herself back onto Evie’s hand. “Oh fuck, Evie!” Definitely okay.

“I actually wish they could see you right now, you know. I wish they could see how good I make you feel.” Evie kissed the back of her exposed neck and pinched a stiff, perky nipple between her other middle and ring fingers. “I’m the only one who gets you like this.”  
  
“Yes! Shit, yes, you are,” Uma moaned. She was close.

And Evie had one more card to pull. “Say it, say you’re mine.”

“Oh my God.”  
  
“You can’t come until you say it.” She pulled her fingers out almost entirely and Uma whimpered in protest.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so yours, baby!” she whole-heartedly complied, desperate for her climax. “All yours.”

Feeling her skin thrill, her insides flutter and her heart race all at the same time, Evie picked up where she left off, deep and hard strokes of her three fingers to grant her gorgeous lover what she craved. She’d earned it. Her other hand veered down until it found her previously neglected pleasure bud, rubbing in tight circles while sucking and nipping at her neck, and that was it. In the mirror, she had the time to see the white of Uma’s eyes before she closed them letting out a loud scream, her reflection contorting in a beautiful orgasmic ecstasy.

Evie draped her arm around the girl’s torso so she wouldn’t fall due to buckling knees, dropping tender kisses on her shoulder. When she lifted her head Uma met her halfway so their lips met through ragged breaths. She pulled out, then raised her hand to the girl’s face so she could lick herself off of it. Uma actually sucked the digits into her mouth.

“Sweet, so sweet,” Evie purred almost to herself.

But she wasn’t finished yet.

Moving over to the untouched bed, Uma found herself on her back, holding her legs against her chest while Evie buried her face between them, tongue lashing out at her still sensitive core. It wasn’t long before she came for the second time, moaning with abandon because even if she tried, she couldn’t stop herself. And Evie didn’t stop either, inebriated in her girl, in her taste and in how much she loved pleasing her. She only ended it after driving Uma into a third orgasm, when she felt her whole body shake and feared the brown skinned girl might never be able to catch her breath if she kept going.

Her legs slowly fell down, one landing on Evie’s back, and Evie fondled her other thigh as she watched Uma suck in some much needed oxygen into her lungs. Even like this, limbs spread, thin layer of sweat covering her chest looking all kinds of debauched, she was such a ravishing vision.

“Damn,” Uma said after a while. Her voice was the raspiest Evie had ever heard. “If you fuck me like this every time you get jealous, I’ll make people look at me more often.”

With a long sigh, Evie sat up and adverted her gaze from the girl’s beautifully naked frame. Previous bliss and euphoria wearing off, she became aware again of the party still going right behind that door, of the reason that had pushed her to act like that. “Don’t push it.”

“Does it really bother you that much?”  
  
“I—"

Evie felt somewhat conflicted. She had never thought she ever could let jealousy take her that far. To be fair, she had also never been into somebody the way she was into Uma. Did that mean that she would always be that possessive over her, now that she finally had her? She didn’t know if she wanted that, honestly.

And for fuck’s sake, it was insane how much she liked that girl.

(Loved?)

Not the time for this.

“C’mere.” Uma beckoned her over, but then frowned when Evie started to move. “Hey, no, either you strip or you give me my clothes but I won’t be the only one naked here.” She smirked. “I like the first option better.”

She had a point. Evie peeled off her clothes in less than a minute before lying down in Uma’s open arms. Her skin felt amazing against hers, and she could’ve sworn she felt some goosebumps. Although it was warm enough in the room for them not to need to get under the covers.

“Now. Talk to me.”  
  
“I guess I have issues with all the attention you’re still getting and who’s giving you it. I don’t know, I think we made it pretty clear that you’re off the market and still, there’s _always_ someone trying to hook up with you,” Evie said in a low voice, snuggling closer to Uma. “I mean, just tonight I heard some girl talking to her friend about looking for someone to have a threesome with her and her boyfriend and the other pointed to you and said, I quote, ‘just ask this one, she’ll bust it open for anyone’.”  
  
“Oh, that girl? Yeah she actually came to ask,” Uma giggled casually as though she was being told about the weather.

Evie rolled her eyes. “That’s not funny. It makes me uncomfortable, y’know.”

“I figured. But what do you think I answered to that?” Silence on Evie’s side, so she continued. “Princess, you can’t let yourself get mad at every person who wanna get in my pants. My old ways are what they are, and unfortunately that’s the reputation I made for myself. They’re gonna keep trying until they realize it’s pointless, because I only have eyes for you. I know it must be difficult for you to put up with all that but believe me when I say this: I’m done with this shit, and I…” Uma made sure to find Evie’s walnut orbs to say the next part. “I care about you too much to screw it up like that. I’m really into you.”

Evie’s chest felt incredibly warm at that. Yes. She knew that much, and the feeling was very mutual.

“Do you trust me, Evie?” Uma asked.

The answer came without hesitation. “Yes. Yes, you’re right, I’m sorry. I should know better than getting jealous.”

Uma pulled her closer and kissed her forehead sweetly then for the next couple of minutes, not another word was said. They just enjoyed the sensation of having their bodies fitting so wonderfully together, feeling their respective heartbeats, unintentionally matching each other’s breathings. Not that they weren’t already used to their postcoital cuddles, but every embrace somehow felt better than the last.

“I bet you’re wondering why I haven’t asked you to be my girlfriend yet,” Uma spoke again, in a whisper.

This caught Evie off guard. “Well…”

“In my defense, you haven’t asked me either.”  
  
“True. But that’s because I’m never really sure if—”  
  
“—if I’m ready?” Uma scoffed gently. “Fair enough. But you know what, I think I am.”

Evie’s breath caught in her throat as her brain fully comprehended the statement at last. Were they really doing this _now_?

“Um-Uma, this… I-I mean I—”

Uma shook her head. “Shhh. Not now. This… is also important for me and we both need to be sober when it happens. Deal?”

Right, sober they were clearly not at the moment. Evie smiled. “Deal.”

They shared a long, sweet kiss that kept being interrupted by that very smile. But with reason because ultimately, wasn’t it what she had wanted all along?

The kiss came to a brutal end with a loud knock on the door. “Hey! Is anyone in here?” It was Jay.

“Shit—” Both girls jumped. Thank God the door was locked.  
  
“Nah it’s okay! I’d already told my sister I was gonna use her room and I’ll change the sheets anyway but um, don’t break anything and please don’t strain the carpet?” Jay yelled from outside. “Oh and air the room when you’re done!”

Once she was sure the boy was gone, Evie whined and buried her flustered face in Uma’s neck in shame. “We’re in Jay’s fourteen-year-old sister’s bedroom...”

Evie knew her. Now she felt awful.

“Called it.” Uma shrugged. “Those Riverdale and Chica Vampiro posters all over that wall tell no lies.”

Evie’s head shot up, looked towards the wall in question, then back at Uma. “When did you—”

“I had a flash of lucidity between orgasm number one and orgasm number two.”  
  
“Hmm. If you noticed that then there’s something I didn’t do right.”

The brown skinned girl arched her brows. “Are you kidding? That was insane! I didn’t even know you had _that_ in you.”

“Well I… This has been a fantasy of mine for quite a long time...” Evie admitted feeling herself blush. “You think we should go back out there?”  
  
“Nah fuck it, I’m comfy.” Uma kissed her teeth. “Besides, we have some unfinished business to tend to.”  
  
“Huh?”

Evie couldn’t have expected her next move. Right when she had thought that Uma meant taking a short nap because she was too spent, the blueberry haired girl was rolled onto her back, her legs pushed apart, and with astonishing agility Uma came to kneel in between them, wearing her signature you-don’t-know-what-you-just-got-yourself-into smirk.

“I’m all for the whole dom thing ‘cause it’s fucking hot but baby, I’m still me. Did you seriously believe you could do all that and I’d do nothing?”

She leaned down and pulled Evie into a kiss. Humming as teeth grazed her lips, the girl’s heart began to beat slightly faster. She had somehow manage to disregard how unbearably aroused she was because yes, she had genuinely thought that they would leave it at that _for now_. But to no one’s surprise, she was literally throbbing down there, and Uma had that sexy mischievous glint in her eye, and perhaps she did feel a little apprehensive all of a sudden.

“We’re in a kid’s room—”  
  
“—and we’re already butt ass naked in it. I’on care. It’s payback time, princess.”

 _Oh my, fuck_. Yup, she was screwed. Literally. But then Uma’s beautiful face softened adorably, and she smiled down at Evie as she caressed her cheek. “Thank you though.”

“For what?”  
  
“For making me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a prime example of what you're NOT supposed to do during this pandemic. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
